une nouvelle année avec lui
by dragohermione62
Summary: Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année après que la guerre ait pris fin. Une guerre qui a fait beaucoup de dégât mais qui a aussi rapproché certaines personnes, une guerre que tout le monde pensaient fini... mais qui ne faisait que commencer nouveaux personnages, trahison, amour au rendez vous
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je venais d'arriver sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, que ma mère me prit déjà dans ses bras

-Comment tu nous as manqués ma chérie

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manquée

-Bien, allons y dit mon père

Quelle malpolie, je fais, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter qui venait juste de botté le cul de Voldemort cette année, de Ron et Ginny Weasley mais ça vous le savez déjà, ce que vous ne savez pas encore c'était qui été mon fiancé vous allez dire ben si c'est Ron et ben non, vous le saurez plus tard en même temps que mes parents. Bon revenons a nos moutons, j'étais dans la voiture de mes parents qui me poser des questions

-Alors, comment c'est passé cette année à Poudlard ?

-Bien, même si on n'a pas pu se concentrer sur nos ASPICs et qu'on doit tout refaire une nouvelle année à cause de Voldemort

-Oh! c'est bête alors dit ma mère en me regardant dans le rétroviseur

-Non, j'aime être à Poudlard, donc je suis toute de même contente de pouvoir faire une nouvelle année dans cette école et puis, il n'y a pas que Poudlard qui refasse passer de nouveau les Aspics aux anciens Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang ou encore Salem le font aussi

-En parlant de sorcier, nous allons en France pendant les vacances, nous allons rendre visite à tes cousins, cousines dit mon père

Je souris contente car cela faisait bientôt un an que je n'avais pas vu Max et Lucie les jumeaux de mon oncle Marc qui étaient des sorciers par leur mère

-C'est cool!

-Eh bien content que cela te plaise, sinon dis nous ta vie sentimentale, tu as quelqu'un ?

Pour toute réponse, je rougis fortement alors qu'on arrivait à la maison, mon père se gara puis on sortis avant d'aller dans la maison.

-Alors j'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse

-Oui, papa j'ai quelqu'un

-Enfin! dit il

Je me renfrognais

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais je commençais à croire que je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants

-Tais toi donc chéri tu t'enfonces encore plus, bien dit nous comment il est ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Et la plus importante des questions qui c'est ?

J'eus un sourire rêveur en m'asseyant sur une chaise

-Il est parfait en tout point, le seul truc qui pourrait ne pas vous plaire, c'est qu'il est plus âgé que moi mais je l'aime et lui aussi et on va se marier

-De combien est il plus âgé ?

Je fermais les yeux et répondis

-il a 34 ans

-34 ANS cria mon père par tous les saints, il a deux fois ton âge Hermione

-Je sais mais je l'aime et je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est avec lui que je veux fonder ma vie

-Bien soit, si c'est ce que tu veux. Alors dis nous ce qu'il peut avoir de si exceptionnel cet homme

-Il est formidable dis je rêveuse c'est le plus merveilleux des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer, il est intelligent, nous avons les mêmes centre d'intérêt, il aime la lecture, les potions

-Eh bien il faudra que tu nous le présente, cet homme si merveilleux pour toi. De plus que fait il comme travail

-Il est professeur à Poudlard, professeur de potion

-Oh c'est pas de lui que tu n'arrêtais pas de faire l'éloge et te plaindre

-Euh si, mais j'ai découvert son vrai visage et je ne regrette pas

-Quel est son nom ?

-Severus, Severus Rogue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'étais revenue chez moi. Aujourd'hui on partait en France pour aller en vacances chez mon oncle pendant un mois. Mes valises étaient tellement rempli de livre que je dus demander à mon père a m'aidé à fermer ma valise et me la descendre. Après une heure de voyage par l'eurostar, on arriva au port où mon oncle et mes cousins nous attendaient

-Hermione crièrent mes cousins cousines

Ils me prirent dans leur bras

-Salut Max, salut Lucie

-Comment vas tu Hermione ? dit mon oncle

-Bien oncle Marc

-Alors allons y

On montait dans le minibus de mon oncle, on arriva chez lui 30 minutes plus tard. A peine fut on arriver que je me fis étouffé par les bras de ma tante

-Oh ma petite mione comme tu as grandi et que tu es ravissante, tu dois en faire craquer des hommes

Pour toute réponse je rougis

-Oh arrête tu la gênes Alice. Tiens Lucie va montrer sa chambre à ta cousine

Ma cousine me prit par le bras et on monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre qui allait m'accueillir pendant 1 mois. Je m'assis sur le lit avec ma cousine

-Alors dis moi tu as un copain ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais

-Parce que je suis ta cousine préférée

-En même temps tu es ma seule cousine

-Alors dis moi

Mon cousin arriva pour me sauver, je lui sautais au cou

-Mon sauveur dis je en lui déposant un gros bisous sur la joue

-Puis je savoir, pourquoi j'ai mérité ça ?

-Parce que ta sœur m'agace pour savoir si j'ai quelqu'un

-Alors on va être deux, moi aussi je veux savoir si tu as un petit ami

-Oh merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des cousins comme vous

Mes cousins me sourirent et attendirent que je leur dise si je sortais avec quelqu'un. J'allais sortir de la chambre pour ne pas a avoir à répondre mais ceux-ci se mirent devant la porte m'empêchant de sortir

-Vous êtes sérieux

-Très, on t'écoute, tu as quelqu'un ou pas ?

-vous allez pas me lâcher de tout façon

-Non, alors

-Oui j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie

-Bas voilà c'était pas si difficile a dire. Alors comment il est ?

-Vous m'agacez, je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à vos questions maintenant, si vous voulez bien je descends

Je joignis mes paroles à mes mouvements et descendis voir mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante

qui étaient à table

-Ah Hermione vient nous allons manger, je vais appeler Lucie et Max dit ma tante

Elle cria a mes cousins de descendre, c'est ce qu'ils firent quelques secondes plus tard, on parla un peu

-Cette après midi, nous avons prévu de vous faire visiter, l'allée pour sorcier en France, si cela vous tente dit mon oncle

Mes parents me regardèrent pour savoir si je voulais y aller ou pas

-Ça serait avec plaisir oncle Marc

-Et vous Jonathan, Laure

-Nous venons bien sûr dirent mes parents

-Alors parfait


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Nous mangeâmes en silence puis on se prépara pour aller au chemin de traverse français.

-Bien je vais vous montrer comme s'y rendre dit mon oncle en allant dans la cheminée

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et la lança en criant

-Chemin des sorciers

Il disparut dans des flammes vertes, sous le regard ahuri de mes parents

-Hermione, vas donc dans la cheminée avec tes parents, ça ira plus vite et ils ne risqueront pas de se tromper de lieu dit ma tante

je hochais la tête avant d'entrer dans la cheminée suivie de mes parents, je pris de la poudre et la lançais. On atterrit devant mon oncle, celui-ci nous fit sortir vite fait de la cheminée pour laisser passer ma tante et mes cousins, ceux ci arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant

-Moi je vais au magasin de quidditch répondit mon cousin

-Moi je veux aller dans une boutique de vêtements dit ma cousine

A peine avaient ils dit cela qu'ils partirent

-Non mais oh revenez tout de suite cria leur mère

Mes cousins étaient déjà parti, mon oncle demanda à moi et mes parents ce qu'on voulait faire

-Y a-t-il une librairie ici oncle Marc

-Oui là bas

Il me montra une petite bâtisse en bois, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci quand je percuta quelqu'un et tombais sur les fesses

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention cria l'homme que j'avais percuté d'une voix froide

Mes parents m'aidèrent à me lever

-Je ne crois pas que ma fille a fait exprès de vous foncer dedans

Je levais les yeux vers l'homme, il était grand avec les yeux noir et les cheveux ébènes, je souriais car je l'avais reconnu, lui ouvrit grand la bouche quand il vit que c'était moi

-Tu m'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur lui dis je

-Vous vous connaissez dit alors mon père

-Oh oui, que trop bien

Je me dirigeais vers l'homme et regardais mes parents

-Papa, maman je vous présente Severus Rogue, mon fiancé, et puis que fais tu là ? Dis je en regardant mon fiancé

-Je pourrais te retourner la question dit il avec un sourire de coin typique Rogue

Je souriais, j'allais lui donner un coup dans les côtes quand il prit mon coude et me rapprocha de lui violemment

-Tu croyais quoi comme ça princesse me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Je me tournais vers lui et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes

-Tu m'as manquée lui dis je

-Hum, hum nous sommes là dit ma mère

Je rougis alors que Severus fit un sourire de coin que je suis la seule à remarquer, je lui écrasais le pied en disant

-Enlève moi ce sourire de tes lèvres

-Pourquoi c'est trop mignon de te voir gênée, bien c'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer sinon l'autre furie de Gryffondor ne va pas être contente

Il m'embrassa avant de transplaner, je soupirais d'aise comme je pouvais l'aimer. On fit le tour des magasins, je m'achetais des livres pour ce mois ci puis on rentra à la maison de mon oncle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le mois de juillet passa, aujourd'hui nous répartitions chez nous, je dis au revoir a mes cousins qui me dirent

-On se voit à la rentrée,

-Comment dis je

-On vient à Poudlard

Je vis au revoir a ma tante et mon oncle avant de monter à bord du bateau qui allait nous ramener en Angleterre. On arriva à la maison une heure plus tard, je partis dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires avant de redescendre. J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis Edwige sur la table de la cuisine avec un autre hibou, c'était un hibou grand duc que je n'avais jamais vu. Je pris la lettre que Edwige tenait, c'était pour me demander si je voulais venir au Terrier pour le reste des vacances. Je souriais me disant que je répondrais plus tard, je pris l'autre enveloppe que tenait le hibou grand duc qui me lançait un regard noir et la lut :

« Ma douce Hermione

Je pense à toi, tu me manques tellement, ne pas te voir me fend le cœur. J'attends tellement le jour de la rentrée pour te revoir car je ne pourrais pas venir te voir pour le reste des vacances, car Poudlard n'est pas encore tout à fait remis sur pied et que je me ferais assassiné par ta vieille chouette de directrice de maison si je ne restais pas en permanence dans notre chère école. Sinon j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonne vacances, je voulais aussi t'annoncer en personne mais comme cela n'est pas possible donc je te l'annonce dans cette lettre que tu es d'ores et déjà promu au poste de préfète en chef cette année, tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe ton insigne. Bien il faut que je te laisse car j'entends d'ici cette vieille pie de McGonagall en train de me chercher

Je t'aime

ton Severus

Ps : le hibou grand duc qui t'a apportée la lettre est pour toi, c'est mon cadeau pour te féliciter pour ton poste

Ps2 : tu trouveras la liste des affaires à acheter pour cette nouvelle année dans l'enveloppe »

Après avoir fini ma lecture, j'eus un grand sourire. Je pris l'enveloppe qui contenait mon insigne de préfète en chef et ma liste de fourniture, puis je regardais le hibou grand duc et m'approchais de lui et lui caressais la tête, il me faisait penser un peu à Severus, je suis sûre qu'il l'avait acheté pour cela

-Salut mon beau comment je vais t'appeler. J'hésite Hélios ou Hadès, tu en penses quoi tu préfères Hélios ou Hadès

Il hulula quand je prononçais Hadès, je souris alors me disant que ce nom lui irait très bien, je lui caressais doucement les plumes en disant

-Alors bonjour à toi Hadès, il va falloir que je t'achète un perchoir mon grand

Mes parents arrivèrent alors à la cuisine et virent le volatile qui était venu se percher sur mon épaule

-qui est ce demandèrent ils

-Lui c'est Hadès mon hibou dis je montrant du doigt mon hibou grand duc aux plumes noirs

-Depuis quand tu as un hibou dit alors mon père

-Depuis aujourd'hui c'est Sev' qui me l'a acheté pour ma promotion au poste de préfète en chef

-Félicitation mione. Dis moi quand va t-on rencontrer Severus en bonne et due forme car nous avons pas vraiment pu lui parler en France

-je sais mais ils sont occupés à Poudlard, le château doit être reconstruit de fond en comble et le professeur McGonagall veut que la reconstruction soit parfaite

-Si ça continue on ne le verra pas avant que vous soyez marié, je me demande juste si il ne se défile pas et si il t'aime réellement

-Maman criais je bien sur qu'il m'aime réellement, c'est juste que c'est difficile pour lui, il n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille. Bien sinon il faut que je réponde aux Weasley qui veulent savoir si je vais aller chez eux pour la fin des vacances

Je vis mes parents hochaient la tête, je répondis donc aux Weasley que cela me ferais plaisir de passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances avec eux, puis je pris un autre parchemin pour écrire à mon fiancé

« Mon serpent

je suis attristée que tu ne puisses pas venir me voir, tu me manques tellement. De plus mes parents aimeraient te rencontrer en bonne et due forme avant notre mariage, cela me fait penser qu'on devrait continuer à préparer le mariage car il nous reste toujours les invitations à faire, la préparation des plats et du plan de table. J'y pense je pourrais demander au professeur McGonagall si je peux t'emprunter sinon je viendrais te kidnapper et te sauver des griffes de celle-ci pour passer deux semaines avec toi et pouvoir te présenter mes parents avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Je viendrai à Poudlard

Je t'aime

Ta douce Hermione

Je sifflais Hadès qui arriva tout de suite, je lui accrochais la lettre à la patte en lui disant que c'était pour Severus avant de le laisser s'envoler vers Poudlard. Je partis dans ma chambre chercher une bourse avec des gallions avant de redescendre pour aller au chemin de traverse

-Où vas tu comme ça me demanda ma mère

-Au chemin de traverse pour aller chercher un perchoir pour Hadès

Ma mère hocha la tête alors que je partais pour le chemin de traverse. Je passais par le chaudron baveur avant d'aller tout droit vers Eeylops Au Royaume du Hibou pour acheter un perchoir mais aussi plusieurs boite de manger pour hibou. Après avoir fait les achats pour mon hibou, je partis chez Fleury & Bott pour voir les nouvelles sorties, je trouvai le bonheur auprès de 2 livres qui se nommaient « Les portraits de nos héros de guerre » et l'autre « les potions du monde entier », je les pris tous les 2 et payais en caisse. Après avoir payer, je flânai dans la rue marchande regardant les vitrines, certains magasins n'étaient pas encore reconstruisent, d'autres étaient en train de se refaire une beauté, d'autres étaient fermés comme la boutique de farces et attrape de Fred et George car George n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre de la mort de son frère jumeau. Je fis le tour du chemin de traverse avant de rentrer chez moi, Hadès était là avec la réponse de Severus à la patte, je vis que mon père lui lançait un regard noir alors qu'il était en train de passer son doigt sous l'eau

-J'essayais de le décharger du poids du parchemin qu'il avait et il m'a pincé dit mon père

-Je n'en doute pas dis je en tendant le bras sur lequel Hadès vint se poser il a le même caractère que Severus

Hadès me tendit sa patte pour que je lui enlever le parchemin, ce que je fis avant de monter dans ma chambre avec mon hibou toujours sur mon bras, j'installais son perchoir avant de le mettre dessus et de lui donner à manger avant de lire la lettre de Severus, disant qu'il serait content d'être kidnappé ainsi que de rencontrer en bonne et due forme mes parents et qu'il attendait avec impatience demain pour me voir. Je souris à cette lettre avant de rejoindre mes parents en bas pour leur dire que j'avais « invité » Severus à rester ici pendant 2 semaines

-C'est très bien cela nous permettra de faire connaissance avec lui mais on le verra que le soir étant donné que nous reprenons le travail

-D'acc pas grave

On mangea dans le calme avant que je parte dans mon lit pour lire le livre que j'avais acheté sur les héros de guerres, je regardais le sommaire où on avait un chapitre sur Harry, un autre sur le professeur Dumbledore, encore un autre mon futur mari…. et vis avec étonnement qu'un chapitre m'était consacré, je le lus. Il parlait de mon arrivée à Poudlard, de mon amitié avec Ron et Harry, de nos aventures ensemble, de mon rôle dans la bataille finale ainsi que je cite « son attirance pour son professeur de potion qui est inacceptable », je grognais cette auteur n'avait aucun jugement à faire sur moi elle ne me connaissait pas, j'aimais Severus pas pour avoir des bonnes notes mais parce qu'il me correspondait, car pour moi il était parfait. Je lus donc le chapitre sur Severus qui parlait de son rôle lors de la bataille finale, de son rôle d'espion mais aussi de sa relation qu'il entretenait avec moi qui était vu comme dans mon chapitre comme inacceptable. Je fermais violemment le livre en colère contre l'auteur qui remettait en cause notre amour à Severus et moi alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas, si je la verrais je lui dirais mes 4 vérités sur ce que je pense d'elle. Pour moi un auteur ne devrait pas porter de jugement s'il ne connaissait pas la personne, je passais un main dans mes cheveux avant de poser mon livre sur ma table de chevet et d'éteindre la lumière pour m'endormir tout en pensant à mon Severus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le soleil d'août me réveilla en douceur, je décidais donc de me lever et d'aller m'habiller. Après avoir fini de m'habiller je descendis dans la cuisine où je trouvais un mot de mes parents me demandant de faire les courses pour ce soir et me demandant si je pouvais faire le dîner. Je pris mon petit déjeuner avant d'appeler le magicobus

-Bienvenue dans le magicobus transport d'urgence pour des sorciers et des sorcières en perditions, je suis Steve votre contrôleur, où pouvons nous vous emmenez ?

-Poudlard s'il vous plaît dis je en payant mon ticket

-Tu as entendu Ern Poudlard pour la petite dame dit le certain Steve on peut y aller

-Oui Ern on peut y aller dit une des têtes attention ça va swinguer un max

J'eus juste le temps de m'asseoir avant que le magicobus ne démarre en trombe, j'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard devant les portes de Poudlard. Je regardais le château qui m'avait accueilli pendant toute ces années alors que le magicobus repartait à tout allure. J'envoyais mon patronus pour qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui m'ouvrit

-Miss Granger quelle bonne surprise, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je viens chercher Severus pour passer deux semaines avec lui

-Oh vous avez de la chance nous venons tout juste de finir les réparations de Poudlard, il ne manque plus que le directeur ainsi que de nouveaux professeurs. Bien je vais vous amener jusqu'à Severus

-Merci bien professeur

On alla dans les cachots jusqu'à l'appartement que je partageais avec Severus l'année dernière. Quand nous fûmes devant le portrait je murmurais le mot de passe pour entrer

-Bien je vais vous laisser là, je vous retrouve à la rentré miss Granger passez de bonne vacances

-Merci vous aussi professeur dis je en entrant dans l'appartement

J'entendis des insultes venant de la salle de bain, je dirigeais donc vers celle-ci et vis mon futur mari en train d'essayer de se bander le bras droit en sortant des insultes car il n'y arrivait pas. Je m'approchais de lui, pris la bande le faisant sursauter et se retourner

-Que fais tu là ? me demanda-t-il

-Je viens te chercher mon serpent. Que t'es tu fais ?

-Rien dit il en évitant de me regarder

J'allais enlever la bande pour voir mais il mit sa main sur celle-ci

-Severus grondais je Soit tu me dis ce que tu t'es fait, soit je regarderais avec ou sans ton consentement

Il enleva sa main pour que je puisse enlever complètement la bande, ce que je vis me figea d'horreur

-Oh Severus mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait dis je les larmes aux yeux

Je regardais le bras de mon fiancé qui avait assez d'enlever la marque des ténèbres sur celui-ci

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je n'en peux plus d'avoir cette marque elle m'a gâché la vie, je ne veux plus que cela continue, je veux l'enlever et j'utiliserais tous les moyens pour l'enlever

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit Severus, nous allons nous marier. Je peux t'aider mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu te fasses ça Amour promet le moi

-Je te le promet dit il en ne me regardant pas dans les yeux

-Promets le moi dans les yeux Sev'

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa en disant

-Je te le promet Hermione, je suis désolé

-Nous allons trouver une potions pour faire disparaître cette fichu marque qui te bousille la vie

-Merci, merci d'être là Hermione, de ne pas te lasser de moi

-Comment pourrais je me lassais de toi, tu es plein de rebondissement Amour, tu es si mystérieux, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi, jamais. Je t'aime Severus Tobias Rogue et pour toute la vie d'accord dis je en l'embrassant bien as tu préparé tes valises ?

-Oui

-Alors nous pouvons partir

Je lui fis son bandage avant qu'on aille dans le salon où se trouvé la valise de mon mari, il la récit et la mit dans sa poche

-Je suis prêt nous pouvons partir quand tu veux

-Allons y alors

On sortit de l'enceinte du château pour transplaner à Pré au Lard, je pris la main de mon futur mari et je nous fis transplaner chez moi. On arriva dans ma chambre. Severus sourit à la vue de celle-ci ce qui me fis rougir.

-Eh bien, il fallait le dire si tu voulais qu'on visite tout de suite ta chambre dit il

Cela me fit encore plus rougir. Severus s'approcha de moi avec une démarche féline, il m'embrassa doucement avant de me porter jusqu'au lit où il me posa doucement

-Est ce que tes parents sont là me demanda-t-il

-Non ils sont au cabinet, ils ne rentrent que ce soir

-Je vais donc pouvoir profiter de toi toute l'après midi

-Non cela ne sera pas possible Monsieur, nous avons des courses à faire pour le dîner de ce soir

-Alors faisons ces course tout de suite pour que je puisse profiter de toi avant que tes parents ne rentrent

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il était debout entrain de m'attendre, je soupirais avant de me relever

-Tu ne peux pas aller comme ça dans un supermarché moldu

-Et bien fais alors dit il en mettant ses bras le long du corps

Je sortis ma baguette et métamorphosais ses robes de sorcier en une chemise blanche et un jean noir

-On peut y aller dis je en regardant mon œuvre avec satisfaction

-Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec une chemise BLANCHE

-Pourquoi voyons tu es très beau avec, cela te change de ton insupportable noir

-Hermione me dit il d'une voix dangereuse

-Bon d'accord dis je en changeant la couleur de sa chemise on peux y aller maintenant monsieur croque-mort

-Oui maintenant on peut

On partit faire les courses avant d'aller manger dans un restaurant puis on décida de rentrer. J'eus juste le temps de poser les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine que Severus m'embrassa et me porta vers ma chambre

-Vous êtes bien pressé monsieur Rogue

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas pu te voir, te toucher tout cela me manque

-Que puis je faire pour remédier à ça dis je en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise et d'embrasser son torse

-Ce que vous faites maintenant mademoiselle Granger

Il caressa, mordilla, lécha mes seins alors qu'une de ses mains descendait vers mon intimité, je sentis ses doigts me titiller me faisant gémir de plaisir. Quand a moi je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise parsemant son torse de baisers tout en glissant une main vers son pantalon enlevant son bouton pour faufiler ma main dans son boxer pour prendre son sexe gonfler entre mes mains. Je le sortis de sa prison de coton avant de commencer à faire des va et vient avec ma main faisant grogner de plaisir mon fiancé

-Tu veux ma mort sorcière grogna-t-il

Pour tout lui répondre je souris, et fis de plus en plus vite des va et vient alors qu'il avait inséré un de ses doigts en moi me faisant gémir et commençait à faire des va et vient. J'allais bientôt avoir un orgasme quand il arrêta soudainement son traitement avec un petit sourire de coin voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais

-Patience ma lionne dit il en mettant son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité

Il entra en moi d'un coup sec me faisant gémir et commença tout de suite ses va et vient.

-Je vais venir dit il difficilement au bout de quelques minutes

-Viens dis je en le serrant encore plus contre moi

Je sentis alors sa semence se déverser en moi comme un torrent avant que Severus ne se couche à côté de moi et ne me serre dans ses bras

-Je t'aime ma princesse dit il en m'embrassant

-Moi je t'aime mon serpent

On resta comme ça à se câliner et s'embrasser pendant quelques heures avant que mon regard dérive sur mon réveille. Je me levais d'un bond voyant l'heure

-18 h par le slip de Merlin, il faut que je fasse le repas mes parents vont bientôt rentrer. Tiens habille toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient comme ça dis je en lançant des vêtements à Severus

-D'accord, d'accord calme toi Amour

-Me calmer criais je en me débattant avec mes affaires mes parents arrivent dans moins de 30 minutes alors non

Quand j'eus fini, je me retournais vers mon fiancé qui était en train de reboutonner sa chemise, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et ne pas de nouveau me jeter sur Severus et lui refaire l'amour

-C'est bon on peut descendre me dit il

Je hochais la tête avant de descendre dans la cuisine suivit par Severus


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Severus m'aida à ranger les courses, ne laissant sur le comptoir que ce que nous allions avoir besoin pour le repas

-Que vas tu nous préparer ? me demanda Severus en se mettant derrière et me prenant par les hanches

-Que va-t-on préparer, tu veux dire, car je compte bien sur ta coopération mon cher

-Ok chef, bon alors qu'est qu'on fait ?

\- Spaghetti à la bolognaise

-Oh c'est simple ça tu fais chauffer les spaghetti, tu mets la sauce en boite et hop c'est fini

-On va faire la sauce tomate pas mettre une boite, alors s'il te plaît éplucher les carottes lui dis je lui mettant les aliments et ustensile devant lui

Il m'obéit alors que je mettais les tomates ébouillantées dans une casserole, puis je coupais les spaghettis en deux avant de les mettre dans une cocotte où l'eau était en ébullition. J'égouttais les tomates quand je vis que Severus avait terminé je lui demandais :

-Tu préfère quoi haché la viande ou peler les tomates

-Peler ? Demanda-t-il

-Leur enlever la peau si tu préfères

-Peler les tomates

Il commença à peler les tomates alors que je hachais la viande avec un hachoir. Au bout de quelques minutes on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix de mes parents raisonnée dans le hall. Je regardais mon fiancé qui avait les épaules crispés alors qu'il mettait la dernière tomate dans la casserole, je les écrasais avant de mettre la viande et les carottes et de laissés chauffer. Mes parents arrivèrent dans la cuisine quand nous étions entrain de nous laver les mains

-Bonjour nous dirent ils

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa dis je en allant déposer un bisous sonore sur leur joue

-Mr Mrs Granger dit Severus poliment en tendant la mains

Mon père lui serra alors que ma mère dit

-Pas de ça avec moi, on se fait la bise après tout vous allez bientôt être notre gendre, de plus appelez nous Jonathan et Laure dit ma mère en faisant la bise à mon fiancé qui avait l'air gêné

-Qu'as tu préparé pour le dîner mione demanda alors mon père en s'approchant de la cocotte et de la casserole

-Severus et moi avons préparer des spaghetti à la bolognaise

-Vous êtes un homme à marier y a pas de doute dit ma mère car c'est très rare qu'un homme aide et prépare le repas même mon mari a peur de mettre un pied dans la cuisine

-Laure gronda mon père

-Ben quoi chéri c'est vrai. Bien allons dans le salon nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler le temps que les spaghettis et la sauce cuit

-Allons y dis je en prenant la main de mon futur mari

On s'assit dans le canapé alors que mes parents prenaient les deux fauteuils en face de nous. Je vis que le visage de Severus était fermé, je serrais un peu sa main, il me regarda, je fis un sourire pour le détendre, sourire qu'il me rendit

-Hermione nous a dit que vous êtes professeur à Poudlard

-Oui je suis professeur de potion et votre fille est l'une de mes meilleure élèves

-Je n'en doute pas mais votre relation n'est-elle pas interdite ? et cela ne vous fait rien d'être avec une personne qui pourrait être votre fille

-Papa notre relation n'est pas interdite étant donné que je suis majeure dans le monde sorcier, donc le ministère de la magie n'a rien à dire. De plus quand on aime on ne compte pas, alors je m'en fiche éperdument l'âge de Severus, l'importance c'est que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime en retour

-D'accord dit il peu convaincu

-Bien mettons nous à table, je vais chercher les plats dit ma mère

-Vous voulez que je vous aide demanda Severus

-Non, non ça va allez restez avec Hermione

On alla dans la salle à manger alors que ma mère ramenait les plats, je fis le service avant que mon père ne reprenne ses questions

-Alors mon cher Severus quand allons nous faire la connaissance de vos parents

Je fis les gros yeux à mon père avant de regarder Severus qui avait la main serrait sur sa fourchette

-tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question Sev' lui dis je

-Non c'est bon je vais y répondre. Vous ne verrez jamais mes parents étant donné que ma mère est dans le coma et que mon géniteur pourrit en prison

-Oh Euh désolé dit mon père mal à l'aise

-Ce n'est rien

Mon père arrêta son interrogatoire a ce moment là, on commença à parler de tout et de rien, enfin mes parents et moi car Severus avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées et ne desserra pas la mâchoire de tout le repas, j'essaye de le calmer en mettant une de mes mains sur sa cuisse ce qui marcha, il se détendit un peu mais pas assez pour faire la conversation et ça mes parents le voyaient mais ne disaient rien. Le repas se finit en silence, nous aidions ma mère à débarrasser et à mettre tout dans le lave-vaisselle avant de s'installer dans le salon, je pris un livre dans la petite bibliothèque, je m'assis dans le fauteuil avec Severus alors que mes parents débattaient sur un sujet d'actualité. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Severus qui se détendit, je le sentis me caresser mes cheveux, je le regardais en souriant avant de plonger dans ma lecture. Au bout de quelques heures je sentis la tête de Severus contre la mienne, je levais les yeux vers lui et découvris qu'il dormait. J'enlevais doucement mon tête de son épaule et regardais mes parents ceux-ci sourirent

-Severus à l'air d'être un homme bien même s'il est un peu distant avec nous cela se voit qu'il t'aime, nous acceptons votre mariage

-Bien que je sois un peu réticent par rapport à son âge rajouta mon père

-Merci papa, merci maman dis je avant de passer un main sur la joue de mon fiancé

j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Amour réveille toi, tu seras mieux dans un lit

Je le vis ouvrir doucement les yeux, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit

-Allez viens allons nous coucher, maman papa bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit tout les deux dirent mes parents

j'aidais mon futur mari à ne pas se cogner car il était encore dans les vapes. D'un coup de baguette je lui enlevais ses vêtements le laissant quand boxer avant de le mettre au lit et de l'embrasser avant de m'endormir dans ses bras

POV externe

Le lendemain les parents de la jeune Hermione se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour voir si celle-ci était réveillé, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent leur fille dormir dans les bras de leur futur gendre. Les deux parents se regardèrent avec un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte et de descendre dans la cuisine

-Que pense tu de Severus demanda Jonathan

-il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien sous ses airs froid et distant, il a dû vivre beaucoup de malheur. De plus on voit qu'il aime Hermione, il la couve du regard à chaque fois

-Oui, cet homme lui correspond bien

Ils ne purent continuer sur ce sujet car Hermione arriva

POV Hermione

-Bonjour dis je d'une voix encore remplie de sommeil en déposant un bisous sur la joue de mes parents

Je m'assis sur une chaise avant de préparer mon petit déjeuner, Severus descendit quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'une chemise noir et un jean de la même couleur

-Bonjour dit il

Il vient s'installer à côté de moi, je lui versais une tasse de café noir

-Merci

Il commença à boire sa tasse quand il fit tomber la tasse se tenant le bras où était gravé la marque des ténèbres, du sang commença à couler le long de son bras

-Severus me dis pas que tu as encore fait ça dis je en prenant son bras

-Non je n'ai rien fait, on dirait qu'on m'appelle

-Impossible dis je en soulevant la manche montrant le bandage rougit à cause du sang

J'enlevais le bandage et pus voir que la marque s'était rouverte mais le plus choquant dans tout cela c'est qu'elle bougeait montrant que Severus était appelé


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je regardais encore la marque qui bougeait avant de regarder le visage grimaçant de Severus

-Maman peux aller chercher la mallette sur la commode dans ma chambre demandais je à ma mère Je pris une serviette dans un placard et la posais sur son bras alors que ma mère arriva avec la mallette de potion et de soins de Severus. Je pris la mallette et commençais à chercher la potion qui me fallait mettant le foutoir dans la mallette ce qui fit grogner Severus

-Ma mallette, par merlin Hermione fait attention ces fioles sont fragiles

Pour tout lui répondre je levais les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la potion d'essence de dictame qui permet de cicatriser la blessure. J'allais m'en mettre sur ma main pour l'étaler sur son bras quand il m'empêcha

-Non, si tu touches la marque nous serions transporté à l'endroit où celui qui me convoque veut que je sois et étant donné que seul le seigneur des ténèbres ou son héritier peut m'appeler ainsi que les autres mangemorts, nous serions très mal

-Comment veux tu que je fasse alors

-Prend une bassine, je vais la tenir tant que tu verse la potion sur mon bras

Je hochais la tête prenant une bassine, Severus la tenu avec sa main valide alors que je versais la potion sur son bras, la blessure se ferma. Je regardais le bras de mon futur mari où la marque bouger encore mais où on ne voyait aucune cicatrice. Severus rabattit ma manche sur le regard surpris de mes parents qui avaient reconnu la marque des ténèbres

-La marque des ténèbres dit ma mère Vous…. Vous… vous êtes un mangemort

-Pas le temps pour les explications, il faut que j'aille prévenir Kingsley et je vais envoyer un patronus pour faire une réunion avec l'ordre

-Je viens avec toi dis je

-bien si tu le souhaites

-Attendez et nous dans tout cela dit mon père avec colère

-Je suis désolé de vous dire cela monsieur Granger mais vous et votre femme vous devez partir, je vais vous faire un portoloin et écrire une lettre pour Molly et Arthur expliquant la situation

A ces moment Severus fit apparaître un parchemin, une plume avant d'écrire un mot vite fait au Weasley avant de le donner à ma mère

-Donnez ça à Molly dit il avant de faire un portoloin

Il le donna à mes parents qui le touchèrent tous les deux disparaissant

-Bien que faisons nous demandais je à mon fiancé

-On va au ministère et on rentre de force dans le bureau du ministre pour pouvoir parler avec Kingsley si cela n'est pas possible. Bien transplanons, prend mon bras

Je lui obéis, je fermais les yeux et me retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard dans le ministère, on passa devant les barrières de contrôle avant de se déplacer librement dans le ministère sous le regard surpris mais aussi inquiet des gens, c'est quoi c'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait la meilleure amie du survivant, héroïne de guerre avec un ancien mangemort, espion pour l'ordre, héros de guerre qui est maintenant chef de l'ordre du phénix. On prit l'ascenseur, celui nous mena au département du gouvernement où se trouve le bureau du ministre qui n'était autre que Kingsley Shacklebolt. On arriva devant sa secrétaire qui nous demanda

-Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions parler au ministre c'est important

-Vous avez rendez vous

-Non mais c'est une urgence

-Je suis désolée mais sans rendez vous vous ne pouvez pas voir le ministre

-C'est ce qu'on va voir dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Kingsley

-Monsieur, madame revenez tout de suite avant que je n'appelle des aurors

-Faites donc dit Severus en entrant dans le bureau de Kingsley après avoir toquer, je le suivit

Le ministre nous regarda avec surprise alors que sa secrétaire arriva

-Je suis désolée monsieur le ministre je n'ai pas pu les empêcher d'entrer, je vais appeler des aurors

-Non, non ce n'est pas la peine Nathalie, je vais les écouter vous pouvez retourner travailler

La secrétaire obéit après avoir jeter un regard noir Severus qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils moqueur

-Bien que puis je pour vous nous demanda Kingsley

-Nous avons un sérieux problème Kingsley, genre sur l'échelle des problèmes ce problème atteindrait 10/10

-Quelle est donc ce problème demanda le ministre curieux

Pour toute réponse Severus remonta sa manche de chemise laissant voir la marque qui continué à bouger mais beaucoup plus lentement que tout à l'heure

-Qu'est ce ça veut dire demanda Kingsley soudainement inquiet

-Cela veut dire que soit le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas mort qu'il a un héritier qui vient de reprendre son flambeau, dans les deux cas nous sommes dans la merde, c'est pour cela que je vais faire une réunion de crise ce soir pour parler de ce problème et que je vais essayer de contacter Lucius étant donné qu'il est le seul espion qui n'a pas été dévoilé lors de la bataille final. Je te demanderais de mettre les aurors sur le qui vive et de renforcer les défenses du ministère ainsi que de Poudlard

-Oui cela sera fait en parlant de Poudlard, le conseil d'administration de Poudlard et moi même avons décidé de te nominer au poste de directeur, tu auras le rôle de choisir les deux professeurs manquant dans le corps professorale. Bien sinon où allons nous nous réunir

-Au 12 à 19 h , et pourrais tu faire passer le message aux autres membres de l'ordre travaillant ici, bien nous allons te laisser, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail

-Oui je ferais passer le mot

-bien alors au revoir Kingsley disons Severus et moi

-Au revoir tout les deux

Nous sortîmes du bureau de Kingsley et nous dirigeâmes vers la zone de transplanage et transplanâmes chez les Weasley. Mes parents étaient installé dans la cuisine entrain de parler avec Molly quand nous arrivâmes, Molly nous fit passer le test d'identité pour savoir si nous étions bien nous avant de nous laisser entrer

-Bien expliquez moi ce qui se passe car ta chère lettre n'était pas très détaillé Severus

Nous asseyons à table alors que Severus commença son explication

-Eh bien quelqu'un m'a appelé via la marque des ténèbres

-Comment c'est possible Volde ….

-Ne prononce pas son nom, il se pourrait qu'il soit de nouveau tabou

-Bien mais il est mort, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'as marque à bouger

-Peut être qu'il est toujours vivant que Potter n'a pas détruit tous les horcruxes ou qu'il avait un héritier et que celui-ci a repris le flambeau, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Bien sinon il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Lucius et que je prévienne Minerva

-Attendez Molly vous allez lui faire confiance c'est un mangemort, il a la marque on l'a vu

Je vis mon fiancé se crisper alors que je dis :

-papa ! je ne te permets pas de parler de Severus, il a fait des erreurs étant jeune mais il les a assez payé. Oui il était un mangemort mais maintenant il purgeait sa peine en étant espion pour l'ordre donc je te permettrais pas de parler de lui comme cela. Bien maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'excuse car tu l'as accusé sans fondement

-Hermione soupira Severus en me mettant une main sur l'épaule

-Non Severus mon père parle sans savoir donc je veux que tu t'excuses papa car tu ne connais pas Severus comme je le connais moi

-Je ne voudrais pas le connaître comme tu le connais toi grimaça mon père en ayant sans doute des pensées sur notre intimité bien sinon oui je vous dois des excuses Severus je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu donc je ne dois pas vous jugé de plus si tout le monde vous fait confiance c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je tiens donc à m'excuser. Excusez moi Severus

Mon père tendit la main pour que Severus la serra, celui-ci regarda la main tendu avant de lever le visage vers mon père et de lui serrer la main

-Bien c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille à Poudlard et que j'envoie un hibou à Lucius dit mon futur mari en m'embrassant avant de partir vers le jardin pour transplaner

Je soupirais quand j'entendis le plop signifiant qu'il était parti mon fiancé pouvait être un vrai coup de vent, il venait de passer qu'une journée avec moi et le voilà déjà reparti

-Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose Hermione me demanda alors Mrs Weasley

-Je veux bien quelque chose à boire, où sont Harry, Ron et Ginny

-Oh, ils ont décidé de rester au Square, je vais les prévenir pour la réunion

Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle me déposa une bièraubeurre devant le nez, je la remerciais avant qu'elle parte vers la cheminée prévenir mes amis


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Severus revint 2 heures plus tard, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi soupirant

-Alors comment cela c'est passé avec le professeur Mcgonagall

-Elle ne m'a pas cru, j'ai du lui montrer mes souvenirs pour qu'elle finisse par être convaincu que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle va parler aux autres professeurs membres de l'ordre

-Bien et Lucius

-Je lui envoyais un hibou codé que seul lui comprendra si jamais le hibou se trouvait entre des mauvaise main

je hochais la tête alors que Mrs Weasley demanda

-A quelle heure aura lieu la réunion ?

-A 19h, j'ai prévenu Potter mais on dirait qu'il était déjà au courant que nous allons faire une réunion, je me demande bien par qui dit Severus en me regardant ainsi que Mrs Weasley

-Voyons Severus il fallait bien lui dire le square grimmaurd lui appartient dit Mrs Weasley

On parla de tout et de rien pendant les heures qui nous séparé de la réunion il était 18 h 30 quand Mr Weasley arriva

-Bonjour tout le monde dit il

-Bonjour disons nous

-Kingsley m'a tenu au courant de la réunion que se passe-t-il au juste

-J'expliquerais tout dans quelques minutes, bien préparons nous, vous venez aussi avec nous Mrs, Mr Granger

-D'accord mais on vous a dit de nous appeler par nos prénoms Severus dit ma mère

-Excusez moi dit Severus avant de se diriger vers la cheminée

Il prit une pincée de poudre avant de la lancée et de crier bien fort « 12 Square Grimmaurd », je le suivis de peu avec mes parents. Severus, Ron et Harry nous aidèrent moi et mes parents à sortir de la cheminé avant que les Weasley arrivent. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivaient on alla dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley prit les choses en main en préparant à manger. Les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent petit à petit remplissant la cuisine, le dernier à arriver fut Lucius. On pûmes commencer la réunion quand Lucius s'assit

-Bien je vous ai fait venir ici car nous avons sûrement un gros problème, il semblerait que nous avons à faire de nouveau au seigneur des ténèbres ou son héritier

-Comment vous pouvez être aussi sûr de vous, professeur dit Harry

-C'est simple ma marque a bougé et je suis sur que celle de Lucius a fait la même chose

-Oui et j'y suis allé

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Qui est ce ? Demandais je

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel

-Si vous m'aurez laissé parler miss Granger sans me couper, je vous l'aurais dit

-Lucius prévient Severus

-Oui, oui Severus. Bien je disais donc que j'y suis allé et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas Voldy mais son héritier. Cet héritier est bien pire que le seigneur des ténèbres, un des mangemorts c'est moqué de lui, il l'a tué

-Par merlin dit Mrs Weasley

-Oh oui Mrs Weasley par merlin

-As tu vu son visage ? Demanda alors Severus

-Non il le cache derrière un masque mais il a l'air jeune, je ne peux donc pas te dire à quoi il ressemble

-Et bien on est bien avancé avec ça grogna Maugrey

-Arrêtez de grogner Maugrey. Sinon Lucius qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Tout d'abord il se fait appeler le fils de la mort, il veut venger son père en tuant Potter mais il veut aussi se venger des traîtres c'est à dire toi Severus, il va essayer de s'en prendre à ta chère et tendre. Il a aussi d'autre projet comme dominé le monde, il veut s'emparer du ministère, de sainte Mangouste et de Poudlard dans un premier temps

Je regardais mon futur mari qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire avant qu'il dise

-Kingsley, je te laisse décider de ce qu'il faut faire, pour ma part je vais renforcer les défenses de Poudlard et j'aimerais que tu reviennes enseigner à Poudlard Lupin

-Que direz les parents de plus seul le directeur de Poudlard peut m'engager

-Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard et moi même avons décidé que Severus serait le directeur de Poudlard

-Bien alors je veux bien redevenir professeur dit alors Remus

-Une chose de réglé alors. Tu reprendras le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, sinon il faudra que l'on renforce les protections autour du château dit Severus

-Nous irons tous demain renforcer ses protections, sinon je vais envoyer des aurors surveiller Sainte Mangouste et je vais renforcer la sécurité du ministère dit Kingsley

-Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter vous allez de nouveau rester avec les Weasley pour qu'il vous protège

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège protesta Harry en se levant

-Votre comportement prouve que vous êtes un gamin, car si vous n'étiez pas un gamin vous ne contesterez pas ma décision.

-Severus soupirais je arrête. Harry a vaincu « tu sais qui », il ne lui arrivera rien

Il se tourna alors vers moi

\- ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le survivant qu'il est invincible Hermione. Quand à toi, tu vas avoir le droit au même traitement, je vais te faire surveiller de près, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur surtout que tu es ma future femme mais qu'en plus tu es aussi la meilleure amie de Potter

-Je t'interdis de me faire surveiller Severus, je suis capable de me défendre

-On en reparlera après, bien la réunion est terminé

Les membres de l'ordre partirent un par un, à la fin il ne restait plus que moi, Severus, Harry, mes parents et les Weasley

-Pouvons nous avoir cette discussion maintenant Severus dis je avec colère

-Pas ici dit en me prenant par le bras

Nous nous rendîmes dans une chambre, je regardais Severus fermait la porte les bras croisés

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis sur le faite que je veux que tu sois surveillé

-Je ne suis pas une enfant Severus, je sais me protéger moi même, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'une baby-sitter

-Hermione soupira Severus si je fais ça c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi, peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aime

-Comme je viens de te le dire Sev je sais me défendre, je ne veux donc pas que quelqu'un me surveille. Je ferais attention, je ne resterais jamais seule si tu veux mais je ne veux pas être surveillé, j'ai besoin de mon indépendance. C'est soit ça, soit tu peux dire adieu à tes câlins et à la place à côté de moi dans le lit

-Tu n'oserais pas demanda-t-il surpris par mon audace

-Tu veux tenter Rogue

Pour toute réponse il grogna quand à moi je souriais

-Bien, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi ou tes amis quand tu n'auras pas cours

-t'inquiète pas mon serpent dis je en l'embrassant je t'aime

-Moi aussi, je t'aime

Il me serra dans ses bras en soupirant

-Je t'aime Hermione et je ne veux pas te perdre

-Tu ne me perdras pas Severus et moi aussi je t'aime

On resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se décider de descendre rejoindre les autres


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Deux semaines passèrent, Severus repartit à Poudlard pour mettre en place les emplois du temps des élèves et des professeurs mais aussi pour élire les nouveaux professeurs d'études des moldus et de potions. Quant à moi je restais avec les Weasley et Harry au terrier pour la fin des vacances, pendant ces deux semaines je finalisais les préparatifs de mon mariage, c'est à dire que j'envoyais les invitations et je commençais à arranger les plans de table. Le 1 er septembre arriva lentement, nous partîmes sur la voie 9 3/4 après que Mrs Weasley eut réussi à lever les garçons et leur faire faire leur valise. Nous arrivâmes sur le quai à 9h55, je dis au revoir aux Weasley et à mes parents avant de monter dans le train avec mes amis. On chercha un compartiment, ils étaient tous pris, on espéra donc que le dernier ne fut pas comme les autres mais ce fut peine perdu car celui-ci aussi était pris par deux personnes, Harry demanda donc :

-Excusez moi pouvons nous, nous installer avec vous tous les autres compartiments sont pris

-Oui allez y dit la fille que je reconnus tout de suite

-OH non me lamentais je car les deux personnes n'étaient autre que mon cousin et ma cousine

-Content(e) de te revoir Mia dirent ils

je n'eus pas le loisir de leur répondre qu'ils se jetèrent sur moi pour me faire un câlin sous les regards ahuris de mes amis

-Vous m'étouffez les couz' dis je

-Désolé dirent ils en s'écartant

-Euh je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer dit Ron

-Eh bien les amis je vous présente Max et Lucie Granger mes cousins venant de France

-Oh c'est donc eux dit Ginny

-Oui les couz' je vous présente Ginny et Ron Weasley ainsi que pour votre plus grand bonheur Harry Potter mes amis

-Le quel de vous deux est son petit ami demanda Lucie en regardant Harry et Ron

Harry et Ron me regardèrent alors avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris de ma cousine

-Qu'ai je dit de drôle ?

-Aucun d'eux sont mon petit ami alors arrêtez d'être curieux comme cela, vous le saurez en temps voulu dis je les bras croisées en m'asseyant

-Sérieux ils ne savent pas qui est ton fiancé dit Ginny

-Bien sur que non, seul mes parents le savent comme tu as pu le remarquer

-Attend oncle Jonathan et tante Laure savent avec qui tu es et nous ont rien dit

-Vous aurez su qui c'était si vous n'étiez pas parti chacun de votre côté quand on a été au chemin des sorciers. Bien maintenant vous allez me laisser tranquille sinon je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous ne découvrez pas qui est mon fiancé

-C'est complètement injuste dit Max

-La vie est injuste mon petit Max dis je en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux

On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Poudlard

PDV Severus

16/08

Je venais juste d'arriver à Poudlard et fus accueilli par Minerva qui m'attendait avec impatience vu son air pincé

-Vous êtes au retard Severus dit elle en tapant du pied

-Je ne savais pas que je devais venir à une heure précise pour vous faire plaisir ma chère Minerva ironisais je

-Assez perdu de temps comme ça les candidats pour les postes à promouvoir vous attendent

-Bien, bien qu'ils attendent. Ah oui Minerva j'aimerais vous rappeler que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, vous êtes peut être la directrice adjointe mais je suis le directeur vous voyez

-Oui je vois que vous vous prenez de haut maintenant Severus faites attention car il se pourrait qu'à fin de l'année vous ne puissiez plus passer les portes tellement que votre tête aura grossi dit celle-ci en partant

Je soupirais me disant que l'année commencé bien, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur qui était autrefois celui de prédécesseur mort lors de la bataille finale Albus Dumbledore. Je montais les escaliers menant au bureau, je fus surpris quand j'ouvris la porte car le bureau était rempli de personnes.

-Que faites vous tous dans mon bureau ? Et qui êtes vous ? Demandais je froidement

-Nous sommes ici pour les postes de professeur vacant, et c'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous a dit de vous attendre ici

-Bien sur cette vieille pie, qui d'autre grognais je tout bas avant de reprendre bien alors l'un d'entre vous reste et tout les autres vous sortez de ce bureau et vous attendez en bas des marches que je vous appelle

Ils m'obéirent, je partis m'installer derrière le bureau enfin mon bureau je veux dire, la femme étant resté ici avança, je lui montrais le siège pour qu'elle s'assoit

-Bien commençons, vous venez pour quel poste? demandais je

-Potion, je suis allée à l'university potion

-Combien d'années ?

\- 4 ans

je hochais la tête avant de lui dire de me donner ses coordonnées pour dire si elle sera prise ou non. L'après midi se passa lentement car je devais faire passer tout les entretiens, j'avais déjà trouver le professeur de potion mais pas encore le professeur d'études des moldus, c'est donc sur le dernier rendez vous que je misais car pour l'instant je n'avais pas trouvé une personne compétente. Je me levais de ma chaise pour aller accueillir la dernière personne, ce fut une femme qui devait avoir 45 ans qui se présenta devant moi

-Bonjour me dit elle timidement

-Bonjour, votre nom, prénom, pourquoi vous voulez faire ce métier, votre qualification

-Et bien je m'appelle Alice Deville, je veux faire ce métier car les moldus m'ont toujours passionné et que je suis mariée avec un. Pour mes qualifications, j'ai travaillé dans le monde moldus comme enseignante depuis 17 ans mais je viens de réintégrer le monde sorcier puisque Volde…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom sifflais je

-Vous avez peur d'un nom

-Non mais il se pourrait qu'il soit encore tabou et je ne voudrais pas que mon école soit soudainement infesté de mangemorts. Sinon vous avez le poste, je vous attends le 31 août. Sur ceux vous pouvez partir dis je en me massant le bras car l'héritier du seigneur des ténèbres appeler encore ses membres

Après qu'elle soit parti, je m'autorisai à me détendre sur mon siège sous le sourire et le regard bienveillant de celui qui avait été mon seul ami, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore. Les journées passèrent avec leurs lots de travail, aujourd'hui nous étions le 1 er septembre ce qui voulait dire que c'était la rentrée et que j'allais enfin retrouver celle que j'aime et qui m'avait manqué pendant ces 2 semaines. J'étais dans la salle des professeurs distribuant les emplois du temps à ceux ci avant de les accompagner dans la grande salle pour prendre place attendant les élèves qui devaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes

PDV Hermione

Le train s'arrêta et nous descendîmes de celui-ci pour aller vers les calèches tiraient par les sombrals. Max et Lucie furent émerveillés devant la beauté de Poudlard quand nous arrivâmes devant celui-ci. Nous allons vers la grande salle quand le professeur McGonagall interpella mes cousins

-Vous êtes deux des trois nouveaux

-Oui madame dirent ils

-Bien veuillez rester ici vous serez répartis en même temps que les premières années, quand vous, vous pouvez y aller nous dit le professeur Mcgonagall

-Bien professeur, on se revoit après les gens dis je à mes cousins

ceux ci hochaient la tête en souriant alors que nous rentrâmes dans la grande salle, mes yeux se posèrent tout de suite sur mon Severus, nos regards se croisèrent et il me fit un petit sourire de coin. Oh comment il m'avait manqué, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je me serais déjà diriger vers la table des professeurs pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je m'installais à la table des rouge et or sous le regard attentif de mon chéri, puis je regardais les professeurs et eu le choc de voir ma tante Alice à la table des professeurs, celle-ci me sourit quand elle me vit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le professeur Flitwick

-Ca va mione on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme demanda Ginny

-Oui, oui ça va c'est juste que je viens de voir ma tante, la mère de mes cousins à la place du professeur d'étude des moldus

-C'est ta tante

-Oui on dirait bien

Je ne pus rien rajouté de plus car les premières années et les 3 nouveaux élèves de 8eme années entrèrent. Les premières années passèrent en premier avant que ça soit le tour des 3 nouveaux

-Alex Brode

Je sursautais à ce nom qui me disait quelque chose, je regardais le garçon qui allait s'installer sur le tabouret attendant que le choixpeau décide de sa maison, il avait les cheveux noir encre et des yeux bleu nuit, je le reconnu tout de suite, c'est bel et bien lui, c'était lui mon meilleur ami que je croyais être un moldu

-Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ce mec dit alors Harry en regardant Alex

Le choixpeau cria alors

-GRYFFONDOR

Alex enleva le choixpeau avec une grimace avant de se diriger vers notre table avec un sourire arrogant. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Quand il me vit, il vint s'asseoir à côté

-Salut mione quelle bonne surprise

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire alors que mes cousins vinrent nous rejoindre à Gryffondor. Severus se leva et fit son discours avant de présenter les nouveaux professeurs

-J'aimerais vous présentez vos nouveaux professeurs, le professeur Lupin qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Romane qui me remplacera pour les cours de potion et le professeur Deville qui sera votre professeur d'étude des moldus pour ceux qui auront pris cette option, sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon appétit dit mon futur mari en tapant dans ses mains pour faire apparaître la nourriture

-Maman mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici dit Max

-Bonne question cousin lui dis je nous lui poserons la question après manger


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

On mangea calmement, puis on se leva, Severus arriva vers nous.

-Miss Granger j'aimerais que vous montrez au 8éme année de votre maison leur quartier qui se trouve au 5éme étage derrière le portrait de Gandalphe le Grand étant donné que le dortoir des gryffondor est trop petit

-Bien professeur

On se dirigea vers les nouveaux appartements des 8éme années alors que Max me chuchota

-Il fait un peu peur le directeur, tu trouves pas

Ron et Harry se marrèrent ayant entendu les dire de mon cousin

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-laisse ils sont bêtes soupirais je

-Oh allez Hermione dit leur après tout ils l'ont vu dit Harry en plus cela nous fera bien marrer quand ils sauront

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Max, Lucie et Alex, j'allais parler quand je me fis coupé

-Hermione mais que fais tu là avec tes amis

Je me retournais vers la voix et vis ma tante

-Tante Alice, eh bien je montres le dortoir pour les 8éme années de Gryffondor

-Oui mais ici c'est les appartements des professeurs

-C'est moi qui est placé le dortoir des 8éme année de Gryffondor ici pour pouvoir les surveiller, surtout deux d'entre eux dit alors Severus en arrivant avant le visage fermé et le regard froid

-Oh monsieur le directeur dit ma tante avec un peu de peur

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il soit aussi froid et fasse peur aux gens

-Bon le portrait de Gandalphe le Grand est ici dis je en pointant le portrait je vais vous laisser vous installer par contre je pourrais parler à Lucie, Max et tante Alice

-Bien sûr dirent ceux-ci

Les autres 8éme années partirent dans leur nouveau dortoir sans demander leur reste, Severus allait aussi partir mais je le retiens par le bras

-Non on ne part pas professeur dis je avec un petit sourire de coin

-Hermione tu parles à un professeur là dit choqué ma tante

-Je le sais depuis le temps que je dois le supporter

-Je ne vous permets pas Granger

-C'est bon Sev arrête de jouer les méchants prof on est pas en classe et redeviens le gentil futur mari que tu es.

-Gentil, on aura tout entendu se moqua-t-il je ne suis pas gentil et tu le sais Hermione

-Wow wow, je piges plus rien moi dit mon cousin ça veut dire quoi tout ça

-ça veut dire que je vous présente Severus Rogue anciennement mon professeur de potion, directeur et aussi en principe mon petit ami et futur mari d'ici le 30 septembre

Mon cousin rougit se rappelant m'avoir dit que mon mari était effrayant

-Bien si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller j'ai quelques petite chose à faire dit mon fiancé

Je hochais la tête avant de l'embrasser et de dire

-Je te retrouve dans l'appartement

Il partit dans un tourbillon de cape sous le regard impressionné de ma tante et de mes cousins/cousines, quand à moi je levais les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en me disant que c'était bien mon Severus. Quand il partit je me retournais vers ma famille

-Alors il te fait toujours aussi peur Max

Il rougit à ces mots

-Je ne savais… je veux dire

-Laisse tomber Max, je dis ça pour rigoler, je sais très bien que Severus fait peur à tout le monde, c'est dans sa nature mais quand on creuse un peu on voit en dessous de sa carapace

-Si tu le dis répondit ma tante mais pour l'instant cela ne change rien au faite qu'il est effrayant

je rigolais un peu avant d'aller dans mon appartement, laissant ma tante et mes cousins dans leur réflexion. Je donnais le mot de passe au tableau avant d'entrer dans cette demeure que j'avais quitté il y a quelques mois, elle n'avait pas changé toujours, le salon était tapissé de bois sombre avec contre un mur une table avec deux chaises sur le mur d'en face trôné une cheminé avec devant elle un canapé où Severus et moi aimions nous détendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de lire un livre, c'était un des moments que j'aimais le plus mais je savais que cette année il n'aura pas beaucoup de moment comme ça étant donné que Severus était directeur et qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de l'ordre du phénix à cause du nouveau mage noir. Je soupirais avant de me jeter dans le canapé attendant le retour de Sev

PDV Severus

Je soupirais après avoir signer un énième papier, je regardais l'heure que m'afficher la pendule accrochée devant la porte, il était 23h puis je fis dériver mon regard sur les cadres des anciens directeurs et directrices, ils dormaient tous sauf Albus qui mangeait ses bonbons au citrons tout en me regardant avec un sourire

-Comment faisiez vous avec tout ces papiers, je viens juste de prendre ce poste et je commence déjà en avoir marre

-Certains papiers sont fait pour ne pas être lu ni signer, comme les interminables lettres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard

-Je comprends pourquoi on voulait vous renvoyer dis je bon un dernier et je rejoins Hermione

Je lus une dernière lettre avant de me décider à monter dans mon appartement, je dis bonne nuit a Albus avant de m'aventurer dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, dans l'un des couloirs j'entendis

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler dit un voix de garçon que je ne reconnus pas

-Non jeune maître

-Vraiment ironisa le garçon appeler jeune maître tu sais aussi bien que tu as échoué lors de la mission qui consister à prendre Ste Mangouste

-Mais mon seigneur Ste mangouste est rempli d'aurors à cause de Rogue et Kingsley, je ne pouvais rien faire sans réduire ma couverture en miette, je suis un membre de l'ordre

-C'est pour cela que je vais te donner une dernière chance, je veux que tu mettes fin aux jours de Ginny Weasley

-Mais maître c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas faire ça

-Si tu le feras ou je te tuerais, je te surveilles

J'en avais assez entendu comme ça, je me décidais d'aller voir qui étaient les deux jeunes qui parlaient, quand j'arrivais il n'y avait plus personnes

-Et merde grognais je

Je partis dans mon appartement, en me disant que j'allais devoir de nouveau convoqué l'ordre, demander de nouveaux aurors et faire protéger la cadette des Weasley, tout en trouvant qui était l'élève répondant au nom de maître qui correspondait à l'héritier et en plus je devais aussi chercher un traître dans nos rangs. Tous ces pensées me firent soupirer, je dis le mot de passe au tableau et entrais et là ce que je vis me fis sourire, Hermione était dans le canapé en train de dormir, elle avait dû sûrement m'attendre et elle s'était endormi. Je me dirigeais vers elle et la prise dans mes bras pour la monter jusqu'à notre chambre, là bas je la déposais sur le lit avant de me déshabiller et de la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras, lui embrassais le front et lui dis que je l'aimais avant de me laisser porter dans les bras de Morphée

POV Hermione

Je me réveillais et découvris que j'étais dans mon lit, je fronçais les sourcils ne me rappelant pas être monté dans ma chambre. Je regardais la place à côté de moi, celle-ci était vide, je soupirais Severus n'est pas là c'est alors que j'entendis la douche. Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain, je découvris mon futur mari entrain de prendre une douche, je me déshabillais, rentrais dans la douche et me collais contre Severus

-Je vois que tu es réveillé dit il en se retournant

-Oui, tu es rentré à quelle heure hier ? dis je en l'embrassant

-Vers 23h mais tu dormais, je t'ai donc porté jusqu'à la chambre

-Merci

On se lava mutuellement, je vis que Severus était crispé

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais je

-Il est ici

-Qui ?

-L'héritier de voldy, il est dans l'école. Je l'ai entendu hier dans un couloir, il a donné une mission à un de ses disciples qui serait un traître et un membre de l'ordre

-Par le slip de merlin, quelle est cette mission ?

-Oui comme tu dis, sa mission est de tuer ton amie Ginny Weasley

Je vis Severus me regarder avec inquiétude

-Tu vas bien, tu es toute pâle

-Tu viens de me dire que quelqu'un de tuer ma meilleure amie criais je

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ferais tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes à qui tu tiens, je te le promets. Ce soir je réunirais l'ordre

-Mais Severus tu dis qu'il y a un traite

-C'est pour cela que je vais réunir les membres en qui j'ai une entière confiance

-Qui ?

-Toi, Minerva, Potter, Lupin, Kingsley, Fol œil, Arthur et Molly

-Qu'eux ! Et Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux

-Je ne leur fais pas assez confiance, de plus Weasley fille sera plus en sécurité si elle ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver

-Tu crois vraiment que Harry ne lui dira rien

-Eh bien si il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, il verra de quoi je suis capable

-Tu oserais utiliser la même manière avec moi si je lui dis

-Non toi je sais que tu ne lui diras pas et puis j'ai un meilleur moyen de pression sur toi dit il en m'embrassant

Je lâchais un gémissement et mis mes bras autour de son cou, il se recula alors et sortit de la douche

-Eh qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dis je

-Je te montre le moyen de pression que j'ai sur toi

-Sale serpent, tu vas voir dis je en sortant de la douche

Je courus vers Severus, mais je glissais, je fermais les yeux attendant le choc qui ne vint pas, je réouvris donc mes yeux et vis que j'étais dans les bras de Severus

-Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu te casse une jambe avant que je t'épouse

-Merci

Je l'embrassais avant d'aller dans notre chambre m'habiller puis d'aller retrouver mes amis et mes cousins devant la nouvelle salle commune des Gryffondor de 8ème année


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

POV Extérieur

Peu avant qu'Hermione arrive dans la nouvelle salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient entrain de parler d' Alex

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air bizarre demanda Ron

-Oui je sais pas mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance dit Harry de plus quand je suis proche de lui ma cicatrice me fait mal

-Ta cicatrice te fait mal s'exclama Ginny il faut que tu en parle au directeur

-Ginny tu crois vraiment que Harry va voir Rogue sérieux il faut qu'il soit tombé sur la tête pour aller le voir

-Ron! Peu importe que tu dis il va se marier avec Hermione, il faudra te faire a cette idée. De plus il n'est pas si terrible que ça et je continue a dire que Harry devrait aller le voir

-J'irais après les cours, bon sinon je crois qu'on devrait faire surveiller Alex Brode, je le surveillerais avec la carte du maraudeur le soir

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand Hermione entra interrompant la conversation qui était entrain d'avoir lieu

Pov Hermione

-salut tout le monde dis je

-Salut toute seule dit mon cousin

-Ah, ah trop marrant Max, sinon j'interromps quelque chose

\- Non, non, on apprenait juste à se connaître dit Lucie

Je le regardais sceptique mais ne dis rien, Alex arriva alors

-Ne serait ce pas notre petite mione dit Alex en m'ébouriffant les cheveux

-Arrête ça tout de suite Lex

-Sinon quoi petite mione, tu vas m'envoyer un mauvais sort

-Ne n'hésiterais pas dis je en sortant ma baguette

-On se calme tout les deux allons manger sinon Ron va nous dire une syncope dit Ginny

Je souriais avant de les suivre vers la grande salle gardant un oeil sur Ginny. on se mit à la table des gryffondor avant commencer à manger, je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la table des profs et vis Severus avoir une discussion animé avec le professeur McGonagall et Remus. Severus arrêta de parler quand il sentit mon regard sur lui, il me fit un sourire de coin auquel je lui répondis avant de reprendre sa discussion à voix basse. Je mangeais tout en discutant de mon mariage avec les filles, puis on alla chacun en cours, les 8eme années de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient cours de potions, on se dirigeait donc vers les cachots. On attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une belle femme qui n'est autre que le professeur Romane, elle avait de beaux yeux vert qui ressemblait à 2 émeraudes, ses 2 beaux yeux étaient encadré par des cheveux noirs lisse, elle était tout simplement magnifique

-Vous pouvez rentrer nous dit elle

On s'installa au place de d'habitude, le professeur Romane arriva jusqu'au tableau, d'un coup de baguette elle inscrivit la potion du jour

-Vous avez deux heures pour faire cette potion dit elle d'un ton qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Severus

En la regardant bien on pouvait croire que c'était la soeur caché de Severus, elle avait la même froideur que lui, le même type d'habillement, les même cheveux, le même visage enfin je trouvais qu'elle était le portrait craché de Severus, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est une fan incontestable de mon futur mari ou si c'est son vrai visage, ses vrais manies, ses vrais goût vestimentaire

-Un problème peut être miss, me dit elle en voyant que je ne m'étais pas encore mise au travail

-Euh, non, non professeur

-Bien alors mettez vous au travail tout de suite

Par le slip de merlin, c'est les même mots qu'aurait employé Severus pour parler à un élève, cela me décontenancer un peu, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas qui était dans cette état, tous les élèves regardaient la nouvelle prof en se demandant si ce n'était pas Severus derrière ce visage

-Par merlin vous allez tous arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et travailler sinon je vous colle tous que vous soyez de ma maison ou non

On sursauta tous à ces mots avant de se mettre au travail. au bout d'une heure, la prof commença à passer dans les rangs faisant des remarques désobligeante à certains avec un retrait de points, pour d'autres ce fut le contenue de leur chaudron qui disparue. Elle continua son inspection jusqu'à arriver devant Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille et mit un mauvais ingrédient dans sa potion, la faisant sauter au visage du professeur Romane. Quand la fumée fut dissipé, nous pûmes voir le professeur Romane le visage noirci par la potion et les cheveux tout emmêlés

-Laissez moi deviner vous êtes Neville Londubat dit elle en se nettoyant d'un coup de baguette

-Oui professeur

-Le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de vous, laissez moi vous dire que vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à Gryffondor et que vous venez de gagner 1 mois de retenues avec Rusard et Hagrid

Le pauvre Neville baissa la tête honteux, quand à moi j'étais outré par ce que venait de faire la prof, elle n'avait pas le droit de le mettre en retenue parce qu'il avait fait exploser son chaudron

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de le mettre en retenue parce qu'il vient de faire sauter son chaudron dis je

Elle se retourna vers moi ses yeux vert brillaient de colère alors qu'en quelque enjamber elle arriva sur moi

-Vous dites

-Je dis que vous n'avez pas le droit, il n'a rien fait de mal

-Votre nom miss

-Granger

-Bien miss Granger suivez moi nous allons rendre une petite visite au directeur pour voir ce qu'il en pense de voir une élève être dans son bureau dès le début de l'année pour insubordination

-Quoi, je n'ai

Je ne pus rien rajouter qu'elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena droit vers le bureau de Severus sous les regards de soutiens des Gryffondor et se qui me choqua le plus ceux des Serpentard. Arrivé devant le bureau, elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui réponde, réponse qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. On entra dans le bureau, je le regardais en détail rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il était toujours aussi chaleureux avec son feu brûlant dans la cheminée ou encore avec Fumseck qui était sur son perchoir sur le bureau, la seule chose qui avait changé était le bazarre sur le bureau, je grimaçais car Severus aimait bien mettre son bureau sans dessus dessous alors que moi j'aimais qu'il soit soigneusement rangé. Je ne pus continuer mon observation, car Severus releva la tête, il parut quelques secondes surpris de me voir dans son bureau avant de se reprendre

-Que puis je pour vous professeur Romane

-Eh bien miss Granger a dépassé le borne

-Vraiment dit Severus en joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et posant son dos contre le dossier de son siège

-Ce n'est même pas vrai criais je indignée

-Vous êtes entrain de dire que je mens

-Oui vous mentez, j'ai juste dit que vous n'avez pas le droit de le mettre en retenue car il n'avait rien fait de mal

-J'aimerais un récapitulatif car je ne comprends pas cette histoire dit Severus

-Le récapitulatif est que Neville a fait sauter son chaudron après avoir mis un mauvais ingrédient, le professeur Romane était juste au dessus de chaudron et c'est retrouver plein de suie et les cheveux en pétard, elle s'est nettoyer d'un coup de baguette et à enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et à mis un mois de retenue à Neville, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit car Neville ne l'avait pas fait exprès

-Qu'en savez vous s'il la fait exprès ou non, vous n'êtes pas dans sa tête à ce que je saches

-voyons, voyons, on se calme dit Severus de plus Miss Granger à raison vous ne pouvez pas mettre en retenue Londubat, je vous avais prévenu qu'il était un cancre. je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous voulez mettre Londubat en retenue et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi Miss Granger est ici

Le professeur Romane ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Bien puisque tout cela est réglé vous pouvez partir

Le professeur et moi obéissont à Severus quand celui-ci dit

-Pas si vite Miss Granger vous restez j'ai à vous parler

-Bien professeur dis je

-Vous pouvez y aller professeur Romane, je vous enverrais Miss Granger quand j'aurais terminé avec elle

Le professeur hocha la tête avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cape me faisant penser à Severus. je me retournais vers Severus qui regardait l'endroit où était parti le professeur Romane avant de reporter son attention sur moi

-Bien je vois que tu te fais déjà remarquer

-C'est pas de ma faute, elle m'a prise tout de suite pour cible

-Tu es bien une Gryffondor, vous ne faites jamais profils bas, toujours à vous exhibitioner

-Serait-ce une critique

-Non juste une remarque sur le fameux courage Gryffondorien

-Oui bon sinon le professeur Romane ne serait pas ta soeur cacher car c'est affolant comme elle te ressemble physiquement et mentalement

-Si elle serait ma soeur je le serrais mais c'est vrai que c'est affolant comme elle me ressemble, je crois que je vais faire quelques recherches sur elle et sa famille, peut être que nous sommes parentés

-Bien as tu fini tous tes dire, est ce que je peux y aller

-Pas si vite Miss dit il en me rattrapant

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux, il me souleva jusqu'au bureau où il me déposa faisant voler les feuilles qui était sur celui-ci

-Que crois tu faire comme ça dis je repoussant un peu mon fiancé

-cela ne se voit pas je t'embrasse et je compte bien te faire l'amour

il commença à m'allonger sur le bureau commençant à déboutonner mon chemisier tout en passant une de ses mains sous mon chemisier, je lâchais un soupire de bien être tout en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier. Nous allons enlever chacun nos vêtements quand on toqua nous faisant sursauter, on se rhabilla vite fait alors que le professeur McGonagall entra

-Je n'ai rien vu, si vous voulez je peux repasser plus tard

-Non, non, c'est bon Hermione allait partir

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu

Je rougis avant d'embrasser Severus et de retourner en cours


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Pov externe

Le professeur McGonagall parla pendant une heure de la venu de nouveaux aurors, avant retourner dans sa classe

-Attendez Minerva pouvez vous signer ce papier et le donner à la concernée, c'est l'autorisation d'Hermione pour pouvoir accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque

-Oui bien sur je lui donnerais tout de suite étant donné que j'ai les dernières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard

Severus hocha la tête avant de laisser le professeur McGonagall sortir, celle-ci se dirigea vers sa classe où l'attendaient déjà ses élèves. elle passa devant ses élèves et s'arrêta juste devant Hermione et lui dit:

-Tenez Miss Granger voici votre autorisation pour la réserve

-Euh merci professeur dit la jeune fille en rougissant

Après cela le professeur McGonagall commença son cours. du côté de Severus, celui-ci lut quelques papiers avant de se décider à aller au ministère pour trouver des renseignements sur le professeur Romane

POV Hermione

La journée passa lentement nous donnant une montagne de devoirs que je commençais dès la fin des cours avec ma cousine et Ginny alors que les garçons étaient partis faire un match de heure plus tard les garçons vinrent nous chercher pour dîner, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la grande salle, nous nous assîmes à la table des gryffons, je portais mon regard sur la table des professeurs et ne trouvais pas Severus. je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier si il était dans la salle car Hadès arriva une lettre à la patte, je le déchargeais de celle-ci et l'ouvris pour la lire

"Ma Douce

Ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas me voir dans la grande salle lors du dîner, je suis en train de parlementer avec Kingsley pour pouvoir avoir de nouveaux aurors. je reviendrais pour la réunion ce soir, j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau (bureau du directeur) avec Potter après que tu es mangé

Je t'aime ton Severus"

Cette lettre me rassura, alors que je commençais à manger, je me tournais vers Harry et lui dit

-Harry est ce que je pourrais te voir tout à l'heure après manger

-Oui bien sur

On mangea calmement, Ginny et les jumeaux me firent remarquer que Severus n'était pas là et me demandèrent si je savais où il était

-Vous savez c'est peut être mon futur mari mais je ne suis pas tous ses faits et gestes surtout que cela l'énerverait et que je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, je lui fais confiance

-On ne dit pas le contraire, c'est juste que vous êtes si fusionnel, qu'on se demandait si tu ne t'inquiètes pas de son absence

-Non la lettre que Hadès m'a apporté est de lui

-Hadès demanda Gin'

-Oui, le hibou grand duc que vous avez vu tout à l'heure

-Oh d'accord

Je finis de manger avant d'attendre Harry qui finit quelques secondes plus tard

-Tu voulais donc me parler alors que puis je faire pour toi demanda t-il alors qu'on sortait de la grande salle

-Euh je ne veux pas vraiment te parler c'était une diversion, nous avons une réunion bien que j'ai tout de même quelque chose à te demander

-Une réunion? quel est cette chose?

-Je voudrais te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin

Je m'étais arrêté pour voir sa réaction et voir si il allait accepter, il avait l'air d'être bouche bée que je lui demande

-Moi ton témoin

-Bien sur, je te considère comme mon frère et j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas

\- je serais vraiment honoré d'être ton témoin

-Tu acceptes alors

-Oui bien sur, bon est cette réunion?

-Réunion d'urgence avec les membres de l'ordre qui sont considérer comme fiable car il se pourrait qu'on est un traitre

-Un TRAITRE

-Criez le encore plus fort Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que tout Poudlard l'ait entendu siffla Severus en arrivant avec Kingsley Allons y les autres doivent nous attendre

Il passa devant nous, sa cape volant derrière lui quand il marchait le rendant encore plus majestic, on le suivit, arriver devant la gargouille Severus dit le mot de passe faisant apparaître les escaliers qu'on monta. Quand nous arrivâmes en haut, nous vîmes que tout le monde était déjà là

-Je vois que tout le monde est là dit Severus on va pouvoir commencer alors. Bien je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour vous dire que le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres se trouve dans cette enceinte et que nous avons un traitre parmis nos rangs c'est pour cela que j'ai réuni les membres de l'ordre en lesquelles, j'ai le plus de confiance

-Comment peux tu savoir qu'il y a un traitre et qu'il est ici demanda Mr Weasley

-Car je l'ai entendu hier, suivez moi je vais vous montrez mon souvenir dans la pensine

On alla tous vers la pensine que Severus agrandie pour pouvoir être tous autour, de sa baguette il extrayait les souvenir qu'il mit dans la pensine, on se pencha tous avant d'être en porter par la pensine. on sortit de la pensine quelques minutes plus tard, on était tout chamboulé par ce que nous venions d'entendre, les plus chamboulé furent tout de même les Weasley qui apprirent que leur fille était en danger de mort

-Votre fille ne doit rien savoir sur le danger qu'elle court, de plus ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé à Kingsley ici présent de nouveaux aurors dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dont deux qui protégerons votre fille. je compte aussi sur vous Potter pour surveiller Miss Weasley et rien lui dire sinon vous aurez à faire à moi

-Bien entendu, c'est ma petite amie, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien

-Bien alors ce problème est réglé, mais nous avons un autre problème, un traître, je vous ai fait venir ici car je sais qu'aucun de vous n'est ce traitre

-Ah oui et tu le sais comment, dis moi Rogue, tu as un troisième oeil comme Trelawney dit Maugrey d'un air moqueur

-Tu devrais le savoir, ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours vigilance constante

-Oui j'ai toujours dit vigilance constante et pourtant cela n'empêche pas qu'un traître soit dans nos rangs avec Dumbledore il n'a jamais rien eu de tels

-Ah oui tu remets en question mon rôle de chef, de plus je te ferais rappeler que dans le temps où Dumbledore était le chef il a eut un traître mais on dirait que ça te vas bien de l'oublier, d'oublier Pettigrow qui a amené Lily et Potter à se faire tuer

Severus avait l'air d'être colère qu'on le remet en cause, surtout que c'était fol oeil qui lui disait, je posais un main sur l'épaule de Severus pour l'apaiser alors que Maugrey baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures

-Je ne crois qu'on est ici pour se disputer mais pour trouver des solutions à cette nouvelle menace dis je en me levant

-Oui je suis d'accord avec Hermione, de plus je trouves un élève de Gryffondor bizarre, quand je m'approche de lui ma cicatrice me fait souffrir

-Qui est ce? demanda subitement Severus

-Alex Brode

-Alex dis je mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, cela doit être juste une impression Harry

-Hermione, je sais que c'est ton ami d'enfance, mais je trouves qu'il est louche même tes cousins sont d'accord avec moi

-Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais, nous avons partagé le même

-T'avait-il dit qu'il était un sorcier? Non n'est ce pas, je te dis Hermione, il cache quelque chose

Je ne répondis rien car il avait raison, jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais su qu'il était un sorcier

-Bien tu vois, j'aimerais vous demander la permission professeur Rogue de le surveiller

-Et comment Potter, je ne vous autoriserais pas à sortir après le couvre feu

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir, j'ai d'autres moyen pour le surveiller

-Bien faites alors soupira mon fiancé bien je crois que tout est dit, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations, Potter et Hermione restez

Tout l'ordre partit sauf nous

-Que voulais-tu nous dire Sev' demandais je

-Vous voulez vous dire que rien ne devra être dit à votre ami Weasley, il est un des suspect

-Mais professeur

-Non Potter, si j'apprends qu'il le sait je vous tomberais sur le dos, je pourrais vous dire que je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Pensez à votre petite amie, vous voulez que le traître soit découvert le plus vite possible alors donc vous ne direz rien toi aussi Hermione je te fais confiance, tu as vu de quoi je suis capable ce matin

-Oui merci, je l'ai vu grognais je et tu me le payeras Severus Rogue soit en sûr

-Bien alors vous pouvez partir et pas un mot, on se retrouve après Hermione

-Oui rentres pas trop tard

Pour tout me répondre, il fit un petit sourire. nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le 5éme étage

-Que t'a-t-il fait? Il t'a fait du mal?

-Quoi? De qui tu parle? demandais je à mon meilleur ami

-Rogue que t'a-t-il fait ce matin?

-Ah ah rigolais je devant la tête inquiète de mon ami, il ne m'a frappé si c'est ça que tu demandes, jamais il ne le ferait, il a juste fait pour que je ne parles pas

-Tu sais tu peux m'en parler s'il te fait du mal, il le payera

-Il ne me fait rien Harry, tu veux vraiment savoir vraiment ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin, il m'a frustré physiquement parlant si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Je crois qu'il avait compris puisqu'il rougit fortement

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je n'aurais jamais dû poser de question maintenant j'ai des images de toi et Rogue c'est Beurk grimaça Harry

-Oui la prochaine fois tu te tairas, bien je te laisse devant le portrait de ta salle commune, je vais retrouver mon appartement

-D'accord

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner vers mon appartement, Severus arriva 1 heure plus tard et se jeta dans le canapé en soupirant

-Quelle grâce mon chéri dis je en rigolant

-J'ai eu une longue journée

Je viens me blottir dans ses bras, il me caressa les cheveux, on resta pendant plus d'une heure comme ça avant d'aller dans notre chambre dormir


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

le mois de septembre passa avec son taux de catastrophe, le fils de la mort commençait à devenir actif et le ministère avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher les enlèvements, les boutiques enflammées et les meurtres à la population magique. Au bout de deux semaines Kingsley dut donner une interview sur tout cela et dut dire la vérité sur la venu de l'héritier de Voldemort. A cette annonce les attaques commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus fréquentes, ces attaques étaient surtout dirigées vers le ministère mais aussi St Mangouste mais pas vers Poudlard ce que Severus trouva étrange mais il en dit rien. eh voilà comment le monde magique était retourné dans la terreur. Bon après cette note de tristesse revenons au présent, aujourd'hui nous étions le 29 septembre, c'est à dire la veille de mon mariage, tous les élèves avaient été envoyés chez eux sauf ceux qui avaient été invités, mes parents et mon oncle Marc devaient arriver avec les membres de l'ordre, le corp professorale avait été aussi invité à rester s'il le voulait, seule le professeur Trelawney ne resta pas préférant rentrer chez elle, en même il fallait la comprendre elle était amoureuse de Severus depuis longtemps, mais bon de tout de façon je ne l'aimais pas trop donc j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit pas là pour mon mariage. Je me trouvais dans mon appartement en compagnie de Severus qui avait l'air triste

-Ca va mon serpent

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ma mère ne sera pas là à notre mariage, quand j'étais petit je lui avais fait promettre d'être là

-Tu peux toujours espérer Severus, ta mère n'est pas morte mais dans le coma

-Depuis 20 ans aussi Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'elle va se réveiller comme ça

Pour toute réponse, je le pris dans mes bras

POV Externe

-Comment vous sentez vous Mrs Rogue demanda une infirmière

-Bien, je suis pressée d'être demain et de pouvoir faire la surprise à mon fils

-Ah oui quelqu'un voudriez vous voir

-Oh faites le ou la rentrer alors

L'infirmière obéit à Mrs Rogue et fit entrer une femme aux cheveux noir et au regard ténébreux

-Bonjour je suis

-Alysson ma fille compléta Mrs Rogue tu ressembles tellement à Severus, ton frère jumeau

-Un frère

-Hum hum dit Mrs Rogue en hochant la tête

-Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée et l'avoir gardé

-j'aurais préféré vous donnez tout les deux au soin des infirmières et d'une nouvelle famille mais il savait que j'étais enceinte et je devais revenir avec un des bébés, j'ai choisi Severus car tu étais une fille et tu n'aurais pas pu vivre tout ce qu'il a vécu

-Comment ça c'est qui ce "il", que lui est-il arrivé?

-Le il est votre père, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, il a toujours été violent envers moi, j'ai espéré qu'il ne fasse rien à Severus mais il a commencé à le frapper quand celui-ci a atteint l'âge de 3 ans, j'ai essayé de le protéger le plus possible. je ne regrettes pas de t'avoir donner au soins des infirmières, mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimée Alysson, oui je vous aime toi et ton frère

La fille de Mrs Rogue avait les larmes aux yeux après la révélation de sa mère, elle aimait sa mère car grâce à elle, elle avait pu vivre dans une bonne famille avec des parents aimant. la mère et la fille se prirent soudainement dans les bras l'une et l'autres

-Merci dit Alysson

-De rien ma fille, dit moi tout de ta vie, je veux tout savoir

-J'ai été adopté par une famille qui m'a aimée comme leur propre fille et je suis mariée aujourd'hui avec un homme génial du nom de Aaron Romane, nous avons pas encore d'enfant

-Je suis contente pour toi

-Parle moi de mon frère qui est il? que fait-il?

-Je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup de chose sur lui puisque cela fait plus de 20 ans que je suis dans le coma,il s'appelle Severus, Severus Rogue et je sais juste qu'il doit se marier demain

-Severus Rogue répéta Alysson

-Oui pourquoi?

-C'est… c'est le directeur de l'école où je travaille

-Oh c'est formidable dit la mère en applaudissant

La mère et la fille continuaient à parler pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Alysson décide de rentrer à Poudlard

Pov Hermione

30 septembre, et voilà on y était, c'était aujourd'hui que je me mariais avec Severus

-Oh mon dieu dis je

-Tout va bien Hermione dit ma mère en arrivant paniquer

-Je… je vais me marier avec Severus

-Oh c'est juste ça

-Juste ça mais c'est beaucoup, s'il avait changé d'avis et qu'au dernier moment il voulait plus m'épouser, s'il me trouvait insignifiante maintenant

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione, Severus te dira oui c'est sur, il t'aime cela se voit dans ses yeux, quand il te regarde c'est avec plein de tendresse et d'amour. il est fou amoureux de toi ma chérie donc maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller enfiler ta robe pour que je puisse te maquiller et te coiffer

J'obéis à ma mère et allais dans la salle de bain mettre ma robe, celle ci était simple blanche sans froufrou, je sortis pour retrouver ma mère qui me fit de belle boucle qu'elle attacha avec une pince, elle laissa aussi de chaque côté de mon visage une boucle pendre avant de commencer de me maquiller. quelques minutes plus tard je me trouvais transformer

-Tu es magnifique me dit ma mère

-Merci maman

A peine je fus coiffer et maquiller qu'on toqua à la porte de lançais un "entrer" et je vis mon père entrait avec un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate rouge

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie dit il en me regardant

-Merci papa

-Bien je vais y aller, tenez vous prêt dit ma mère en sortant de la pièce

-Prête à te marier

-Oui enfin je crois

-Ne t'inquiète pas ton cher et tendre est autant sur les nerfs que toi, il a peur que tu dise non

-Oh dis je simplement

-Bon allons y

Je hochais la tête alors que mon père me prit par le bras et m'emmena jusqu'au bureau du directeur où nous attendaient Severus, le ministre et les autres. Arriver devant la porte je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de dire à mon père d'ouvrir, ce fut ce qu'il fit, tout le monde se retourna pour me voir mais moi je n'avais de yeux que pour une seule personne qui me regarder les yeux pétillant, Severus. Il était magnifique habillé d'une cape argenté, d'une robe de sorcier noir où on pouvait remarquer des broderies argenté de chaque côté des manches ainsi que le blason des Prince sur la poitrine qui représentait un serpent tout argenté et d'une chemise verte foncé. mon père m'emmena jusqu'à lui et déposa ma mains dans la sienne avant de partir s'asseoir. Je levais les yeux vers mon futur mari et croisais son regard, je restais submerger par ces yeux que je connaissais depuis plus de 1 an et demi, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ce regard, ce regard plein de tendresse, d'amour qui m'était destinée.

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux personnes par les liens du mariage. Severus Tobias Rogue voulez vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ici présente?

-Oui je le veux

-Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous prendre pour époux Severus Tobias Rogue ici présent?

-Oui je le veux

-Bien par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Severus ne se fit pas prier et vient poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné, nous nous arrêtons sous les applaudissements de nos amis et familles. On se dirigeait vers la grande salle où la cérémonie continuait, arriver là bas les invités viennent nous féliciter. Severus était entrain de parler avec Rémus quand une femme d'un certain âge que je ne connaissais pas arriva avec le professeur Romane

-Félicitation me dirent elles

Severus arrêta de parler avec Rémus quand il entendit la voix de femme qui était avec le professeur Romane et il se retourna vers nous écarquillant les yeux quand il l'a vit

-Ma… maman dit il en se dirigeant vers la vieille femme maman c'est toi

-Oui mon Prince de sang mêlé c'est bien moi, je te l'avais promis

-Oh maman dit il en la prenant dans ses bras

Quand à moi je les regardais avec un petit sourire

-Je suis heureuse pour toi mon petit Severus, j'aimerais te présente quelqu'un voici Alysson Romane ta soeur jumelle

Je vis mon mari ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer avant de me regarder et de dire

-Tu avais raison comme d'habitude

-Comment ça dit le professeur Romane

-Ma très chère femme ici présente à trouver que vous me ressemblez autant physiquement que mentalement

-Et j'avais raison dis je alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras

-En tout cas vous faites un beau couple dit la mère de mon mari

-Oui, après tout comme on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble dit mon mari

Mes parents s'approchèrent alors de nous

-Félicitation mes enfants dit ma mère en nous prenant dans ses bras

Mon père lui serra la main de Severus le félicitant en même temps et me prit dans ses bras

-Monsieur, madame Granger, je tiens à vous présenter ma mère et ma soeur

-Que vous ai je déjà dit Severus, vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms dit ma mère avant de se tourner vers la mère de mon Severus Enchanté de vous rencontrer je m'appelle Laure et voici Jonathan mon mari

-Enchanté je m'appelle Eileen et voici ma fille Alysson

-Bien après ces présentations, nous allons pouvoir manger dit Severus en frappant dans ses mains

Dès lors une longue table en U apparut recouvert d'une nappe argenté et dorée, sur celle-ci trônait des petits ange qui soufflaient dans des trompettes ou qui battaient des ailes allant vers les invités pour qu'ils leur fassent un bisous sur la joue. on s'assit tous et commença à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur même Severus qui avait toujours un visage inexpressif afficher un petit sourire de coin, j'aimais le voir heureux. je lui pris la main et affichais un petit sourire quand il posa son regard sur moi avant de l'emmener à nos places. Nous mangeons en discutant joyeusement, quelques fois on entendait des rires provenant le plus souvent des jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient des blagues à nos invités, c'était une journée parfaite et elle le sera encore plus quand je pourrais avoir Severus pour moi toute seule dans quelques heures


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le week-end avec mon mari laissa place au Lundi matin, je soupirais quand je sentis Severus m'embrasser pour que je me lève

-Debout princesse

-Pas envie, dis je en prenant sa nuque pour l'embrasser avant de le refaire tomber sur le lit de me blottir contre lui

-Tu n'es pas possible ma sorcière

-Faisons l'école buissonnière, je veux encore profiter de toi car un week-end ce n'est pas assez

Il me regarda avec un faux air réprobateur

-Ne ne vous connaissez pas comme ça Miss Granger

-Pour vous Professeur cela sera mrs Rogue maintenant embrassez moi

-Je ne peux point je suis votre professeur mais je peux vous demander de vous lever et si vous ne le faites pas cela pourra vous coûter des points ou vous recevrez une punition

-J'attends de voir ça professeur

Pour toute réponse il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, j'entendis qu'il allumait le robinet de la baignoire. je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il allait faire, il revint quelques secondes plus tard et me demanda:

-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir vous levez miss

-Sûre et certaine professeur

-Bien alors on va utiliser la manière forte

Il me prit dans ses bras, je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire et je me mis à crier

-Non, Severus repose moi tout de suite

-Pour vous cela sera professeur Rogue Mrs Rogue dit il en me mettant tout habillé dans la baignoire

Je lâchais un cris quand je sentis l'eau tiède collée à mes vêtements

-Voilà je suis sur que tu sois réveillé et que tu vas te laver dit mon mari bien je t'attends dans le salon

Pour toute réponse je lui envoyais de l'eau avec les mains alors qu'il partait en ricanant, je sortis de la baignoire pour enlever mes affaires tremper avant de me dépêcher de me laver, je sortis quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de mon uniforme. Je passais devant Severus sans rien dire et me dirigeais vers la porte décidant de le bouder. Il se leva et me suivit, au bout d'un moment il me dit

-Tu ne boudes tout de même pas

Pour tout lui répondre, je ne lui dis rien, il soupira et me prit par le bras

-Bon désolé, je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était vraiment trop tentant et en plus tu étais magnifique avec toute cette mousse sur toi dit il en me faisant quelques petits baisers dans le cou me faisant fermer les yeux et soupirer

-Tu es une vrai torture comme mari dis je en le collant contre un mur du couloir

-Tu ne me boudes plus dit il avec un sourire de coin

-Sale serpent, mais je t'aime

J'attrapais sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, je suis pardonné

-Bien entendu, comment je vais faire avec nos enfants si il ont le même don que toi pour me faire céder

-Des enfants dit alors Severus surpris

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants demandais je

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants avant aujourd'hui, mais oui je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants et puis ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais régner l'ordre dans notre maison.

Je lui souriais contente de savoir que mon mari voulait des enfants, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans la grande salle. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Severus me lâcha la main et repris son masque quand à moi je partis à ma table retrouvez tout le monde

-Salut dis je en m'asseyant

-Salut mione, enfin sortie de votre appartement ricana Max

-Tais toi idiot rougis je en lui donnant un coup de coude

On mangea calmement, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur un Rusard courant vers mon mari, arriver à la table des professeur il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de mon mari qui se leva d'un bon. il fit signe au autres professeurs de le suivre, il traversa la grande salle en grande enjambée sans me regarder ce qui m'inquiétais. Je regardais alors mes deux amis qui hochèrent la tête, pour eux aussi cela paraissait louche, d'un commun accord on se leva

-Eh où allez vous dirent mes cousins

-On va dans la salle commune, on vous rejoins en cours dis je

On sortit tous les 3 de la grande salle

-Tu l'as sur toi dis je à Harry quand nous fûmes dehors

-Oui j'ai la carte du maraudeurs et la cape

Il sortit les deux objets et nous couvrir de la cape avant de dire " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises", on repéra les professeurs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, on décida donc d'aller voir. Arrivé là bas on vit McGonagall aux portes, les larmes coulant de ses yeux en train de parler avec Severus

-C'est affreux Severus, il faut a tout pris renvoyer les élèves chez eux, ils ne sont plus en sécurité, s'il est là

-C'est ce que je compte faire, je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir un autre mort sous les bras Minerva, mais cette horrible meurtre montre que nous sommes plus en sûreté nul part et montre que l'héritier de notre cher vous savez qui est bien plus horrible

Harry, Ron et moi nous comprenions pas de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce que nous nous avançons pour voir ce qui se passé. j'eus un haut de coeur et des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de mes joues quand je vis le cadavre d'un élève de première année de gryffondor, il avait le corp entaillé et taché de sang, sur les murs des toilettes étaient marqués avec le sang de ce pauvre enfant " voilà ce qui attend les sang de bourbes, les traîtres, partisans de Potter et toi Potter". Ils firent sortirent le petit sur un brancard et les professeurs suivirent le brancard sauf Severus

-Vous ne venez pas Severus dit alors Minerva toujours les larmes aux yeux

-Si partez devant je vous rejoins

Elle hocha la tête, quand ils furent hors de vue, Severus parla

-Sortez de là tout de suite gronda-t-il en regardant dans notre direction

On se regarda tous les trois, se demandant s'il parlait vraiment à nous

-Sortez de là tout de suite Potter, Hermione et surement Weasley

C'était bien à nous qu'il parlait, on lui obéit donc et enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui nous protéger. Mon regard mouillait de larmes rencontra ses yeux qui exprimaient la peur, j'avais tellement envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui montrer que j'étais là et pouvoir déverser le torrent de larmes que je retenais mais rien, on resta tous à notre place à se regarder. le contact visuel fut coupé quand Severus baissa les yeux soupirant et se passa un main dans les cheveux

-Vous n'aurez pas dû voir ça, vous n'aurez pas dû non plus nous suivre

-Vous... Vous allez vraiment fermer l'école demanda alors Harry d'une petite voix

-Croyez vous que j'ai le choix Potter, Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr, un mort a été retrouvé alors que ce château grouille d'aurors, alors oui Potter je vais renvoyer tout le monde chez soi cria Severus en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur nous faisant sursauter

Du sang coula de sa main, je m'approchais de lui, lui prit la main pour la soigner, il leva alors son regard vers moi, je pus voir ses yeux s'embuaient. je le pris dans mes bras et le laissais pleurer tout en pleurant aussi

-J'en ai marre de ces fichus guerres, j'espérais que cela s'arrêterait avec la chute du seigneur des ténèbres mais non, tout recommence

-Ca va aller, on est fort et nous savons que ces gens n'ont pas un coeur et nous, nous connaissons l'amour et ça c'est la plus grande force donc n'abandonne pas mon amour. on va s'en sortir, on va les anéantir pour nos enfants et les futurs génération et la paix régnera enfin

-Merci d'être là Hermione dit il en mettant son nez dans mes cheveux

Il desserra son étreinte tout en me gardant contre lui, nous dûmes nous détacher quand on entendit le professeur McGonagall qui était revenu sur ces pas dire:

-Que fait vous là Potter, Weasley, Granger je veux dire Rogue

-Ils ont tout vu et tout entendu Minerva dit mon mari bien je dois y aller, pas un mot avant que je le dise moi même aux élèves compris vous trois

Nous hochons la tête, je laissais mon mari partir à la suite du professeur Mcgonagall avant de me retourner vers mes amis. harry avait l'air déterminé

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Poudlard ne peux pas fermer comme ça

-Il est trop tard Harry soupirais je

-Ne dis pas ça pas toi, tu as toujours était là pour m'encourager comme toi Ron alors pas maintenant, on ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant

-Harry, un élève est mort, un ÉLÈVE, nous pouvons plus rien faire pour sauver poudlard, celui-ci va être fermé et ça c'est inévitable

-Alors c'est tout, vous abandonnez, vous le laissez gagner, vous laissez cet pourriture ramener la terreur sans rien dire

-C'est vrai mais que veux tu qu'on fasse Harry, on ne sait pas qui il est

-Alors cherchons le, il a bien dû laisser des traces, je veux le retrouver et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. vous êtes avec moi

Je hochais la tête avant de regarder Ron qui hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il avait car depuis un certains temps il s'isolait seul dans son coin

-Ca va Ron demandais je inquiète

-Oui, j'ai juste l'estomac retournait, vous inquiétez pas je vais bien

-Si tu le dis répondis je pas du tout convaincu

-Euh, je viens d'oublier j'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoins plus tard dit il en partant sans qu'on puisse le retenir

Je le regardais partir avant de me tourner vers Harry

-Tu ne le trouves pas un peu bizarre Ron en ce moment

-Oui c'est vrai, je trouves qu'il s'isole de plus en plus, mais bon ça va lui passer, allons rejoindre les autres et trouver un plan d'action

-Attends Harry j'ai une idée pour trouver le coupable mais elle pourrait être dangereuse

-Dis toujours

-Tu te rappelles du retourneur de temps que Dumbledore m'a donné pour suivre les cours. Eh bien comment dire, je l'ai toujours, on pourrait l'utiliser pour attraper le coupable

-Tu es géniale tu sais ça Hermione, on va le chercher et on démasque ce fumier


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

on se dirigeait vers mon appartement où était rangé bien sagement dans un livre mon retourneur de temps. je parcourus la bibliothèque du salon jusqu'à ce que je tombes sur le livre en question

-Rogue sait que tu as un retourneur de temps

-Bien sur que non

-Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il le découvre

-Il ne viendrait jamais fouiller dans ce genre de livre, il déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à la philosophie, il dit qu'il faut vraiment être tordu pour se poser des questions sur la conscience, la subconscience etc

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, il n'y a que toi pour lire ce genre de livre rigola mon meilleur ami

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre dis je en sortant le retourneur de sa protection

J'allais la passer autour de mon cou ainsi que celui de mon meilleur ami quand Severus entra, il nous regarda avant de porter son attention sur l'objet autour de mon cou

-Merde lâchais je

-Oh oui Hermione, merde, tu croyais aller où comme ça avec un retourneur de temps. De plus où l'as tu eu

-Euh comment dire, tu es prêt Harry dis je en déclenchant mon retourneur après avoir fait un tour

J'eus le temps de sentir la main de Severus m'agripper avant que ça soit tout flou, quand enfin se fut stabiliser. je vis que Severus était encore accroché à mon bras

-Tu vas devoir me donner des explications grogna celui-ci

-Chut dis je à celui ci nous sommes en haut il faut sortir sans faire de bruit, Harry ta cape

Il sortit sa cape et la mis sur nous, on sortit alors que le Severus du passé descendait les escaliers

-Bien vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer

-On veut démasquer celui qui a fait ça dis je

-Ah oui et c'est en retournant dans le passé que vous croyais pouvoir savoir qui c'est

-Chut, moins fort Severus dis je on en reparlera après si tu veux mais là il faut voir qui est le meurtrier

On se dirigea vers les toilettes de mimi geignarde et entendit:

-Vas y tue le dit une voix qui me disait quelque chose

-mais maître tout le monde va le savoir et va chercher un responsable

On s'approcha des toilettes pourvoir les personnes présente, ils étaient tout les deux de dos, ils portaient une capuche nous empêchant de voir leur visage

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, tue le maintenant

-Avada kedavra dit il

-Bien maintenant marque avec son sang sur le mur ce que je vais te dire

Le sujet s'approcha du garçon mort et avec un couteau le taillardat, d'un coup de baguette il marqua ce que son maître lui dicta c'est à dire " voilà ce qui attend les sang de bourbes, les traîtres, partisans de Potter et toi Potter"

-Bien, je te félicites tu peux partir maintenant dit le maître alors qu'il disparaissait dans une brume noir

le jeune sujet se retourna vers nous, nous montrant son visage qui nous fit ouvrir grand la bouche, non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, je le regardais abaisser sa capuche laissant apparaître ses cheveux roux, c'était un Weasley et pas n'importe lequel non c'était Ronald Weasley, notre meilleur ami à Harry et moi. on le laissa partir sous le choc puis on entendit des pas et le miaulement caractéristique de miss Teigne montrant l'approche de Rusard

-Partons maintenant avant de se faire attraper par Rusard

On traversa le couloir direction mon appartement, on resta devant sans parler jusqu'à ce que nos autres moi entrèrent et disparaissent pour voir ce que nous avons vu plus tôt. on entra alors dans l'appartement et enleva la cape

-Ron je n'arrives pas à y croire, comment il a pu nous trahir, comment il a pu tuer un innocent

-Dans tous les cas je vais devoir appeler le ministère pour qu'ils viennent le chercher pour l'envoyer à Azkaban

-Mais professeur c'est notre meilleur ami

-Votre meilleur ami Potter, c'est une blague j'espère, ce que nous avons vu, vient de prouver que votre cher Weasley est un mangemort donc il veut votre mort. Bien allons dans mon bureau dit mon mari

On le suivit dans le bureau du directeur, une fois là bas il convoqua le professeur Mcgonagall ainsi que Rusard lui demandant de ramener Ron, Minerva arriva quelques minutes plus tard

-Vous m'avez demandé severus

-Oui je viens de savoir qui est celui qui a tué le jeune Colsonne

-Comment

-Ma chère femme et notre cher Potter on eut l'idée d'utiliser un retourneur de temps

-Oh un retourneur de temps dit McGonagall en rougissant alors qui est ce

-Attendez, Rusard doit arriver avec lui

Quelques minutes après ces mots Rusard arriva avec Ron

-C'est une blague Severus

-Aucunement Minerva, Mr Weasley prenait place s'il vous plaît

Ron regarda tout le monde se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici

-J'ai fait quelques choses de mal

-Nous allons en parler monsieur Weasley mais avant, je dois convoquer le ministre, donc si vous pouvez attendre deux minutes prenez un bonbon au citron ils sont bon

Ron obéit alors que Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et demanda à Kingsley de venir car c'était important, celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en disant qu'il espérait que c'était vraiment important car il venait de quitter une réunion importante

-Cela concerne qu'il vient de se passer ce matin, tu avais dit que si nous le trouvons Poudlard ne serait pas fermer et bien tu l'as devant toi dit Severus en pointant Ron du doigt

-Comment monsieur Weasley, voyons c'est une blague Severus

-Aucune, Mr Weasley est ici présent sous influence de Veritaserum qui se trouvait dans des bonbons, tu peux donc lui demander si il a tué le jeune Colsonne

Ron voulut s'enfuir mais Harry se mit devant la porte la baguette lever

-C'est vrai vous avez tué le garçon demanda Kingsley

-Oui, vous pouvez pas imaginer quel bien ça fait

-C'est vous le traite n'est ce pas

-Oui, le fils du seigneur des ténèbre a tellement de choses à apporter

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Ron?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question pourquoi Rogue hein ? qu'est ce qu'il a plus que moi ? dis le moi, je suis entré chez les mangemorts pour te plaire comme lui

-Tu es fou Ron, les mangemorts tuent des gens comme moi, tu as tué quelqu'un qui possédait le même sang que moi, Severus n'a jamais tué quelqu'un de plus c'était un espion pour nous, il n'a jamais été un vrai mangemort mais toi, tu me dégoutes Ron, oui tu me dégoutes comme tu peux faire ça, laisse moi deviner c'est toi qui devait tuer Ginny n'est ce pas

Pour tout me répondre Ron sourit

-Comment peux-tu juste imaginer tuer ta soeur pour cet ordure de nouveau seigneur des ténèbres

j'avais les larmes au yeux alors que Kingsley dit

-Je vais appeler des aurors pour l'embarquer à Azkaban en attendant son jugement et je vais parler à Molly et Arthur. je n'ai aucun doute que vous recevrez le baiser du détraqueur

Ron parut effrayé à l'entente de ces mots, il se débattit quand deux aurors le prirent par le bras

-Non, Harry, Hermione, non ne me laissez pas avoir le baiser du détraqueur

-Il fallait y penser avant Ron, avant de tuer quelqu'un et d'obéir au fils de voldy

-Nous sommes amis,s'il vous plaît ne les laissez pas faire ça

-C'était avant que nous trahisse, adieu Ron dis je les larmes coulant sur mes joues

Severus vint le prendre dans ses bras et me murmurer "je suis là" "ça va aller ma princesse", il essuya mes larmes

-Bien l'école restera ouverte mais je vais encore renforcer le nombres d'aurors ici et je te demanderais de mettre un couvre feu plus personnes dans les couloirs, les professeurs devront conduire leur élèves en cours et pour les dîners chaques professeurs de chaques maisons prendra leur élèves pour aller manger,. je ne veux aucuns élèves dans les couloirs en dehors des cours, ceux qui veulent aller à la bibliothèque devront se faire accompagner par un auror. quant à vous Potter ne faites pas de folie

-Oui monsieur le ministre

-Bien je vous laisse vous aurez les aurors dès ce soir

Severus hocha la tête avant de laisser Kingsley partir

-Quelle journée soupira mon mari Bien je vais rassembler tout le monde dans la grande de salle. Vous vous me suivez, je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue pour que vous fassiez encore des bêtises

Il m'entoura la taille d'un bras protecteur, nous partîmes tous les 3 dans la grande salle où les professeurs et élèves étaient déjà pour prendre le repas du midi. Avec Harry on s'assit à notre table

-Vous étiez où bon sang dit ma cousine les professeurs nous ont interdit de sortir de table

Pour tout lui répondre Severus se présenta devant le pupitre pour faire discours

-Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir que un de vos camarade est mort ce matin tuer par un adepte du fils de vous-savez-qui. l'école aurait dû être fermée si nous n'aurions pas retrouver le meurtrier. je tiens donc à vous demander une plus grande prudence, pour ceux qui veulent repartir chez eux vous y êtes autorisé, sinon pour les autres il vous sera interdit de sortir de vos dortoirs, les professeurs viendront vous chercher pour vos cours ainsi que pour vous emmenez dans la grande salle, pour aller dans la bibliothèque vous serez obligatoirement obligé de venir ici pour qu'un auror vous y emmène. De plus je tiens à vous dire que vos parents sont au courant de la situation, vous allez donc surement recevoir un hibou? bien sinon j'espère que tout ce que j'ai dit est rentré dans vos têtes car ceci n'est pas un jeu donc je vous demande la plus grande prudence. Est ce clair ?

On entendit alors une orde de "oui professeur"

-Bien le poudlard express partira aujourd'hui à 14 h donc je vous conseille vivement de manger quelque chose vite fait avant de retourner dans vos dortoirs accompagné par un professeur pour ceux qui partent

alors que mon mari repartit s'asseoir, une orde de hiboux entra dans la grande salle donnant un courrier un peu prêt à chaque élève. Je n'y échappais pas Hadès vient se placer devant moi me tendant la patte, je pris la lettre avant de lui donner un hibou miam. j'ouvris la lettre et reconnus l'écriture de mon père

Chère Hermione

Nous avons été mis au courant de ce qui c'est passé à Poudlard et nous voudrions que tu reviennes à la maison car tu n'es pas en sécurité là bas. ton oncle et ta tante qui pourra te le dire ont l'intention de refaire venir dans le monde des moldus Max et Lucie. Nous espérons que tu sois compréhensif et que tu reviennes à la maison

Nous t'aimons

Papa et Maman

Je continuais à regarder la lettre encore quelques minutes me demandant si mes parents étaient vraiment sérieux, s'ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais laisser mon mari tout seul ici, je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par mon cousin

-Ah toi aussi tes parents t'ont envoyé une lettre, nous aussi c'est pour ça que maman est pas là, elle a été voir papa et ils ont pris la décision de nous faire rentrer à la maison

-Oui moi aussi mais ils oublient quelque chose, je suis majeure comme vous deux, donc je décide si je veux rester ou non et je reste peu importe ce qu'ils disent car mon mari est ici ainsi que mes amis n'est ce pas Harry?

-Oui je compte bien rester ici et démasquer cet enflure

-Alors tu ne pars pas? demanda Lucie

-Non, personne pourra me faire changer d'avis, j'ai déjà combattu une fois le père, je peux très bien combattre le fils

-Oui je suis d'accord avec Hermione moi aussi je reste dit Alex

-Et moi donc, tant pis si maman et papa disent quelque chose, je reste aussi dit Ginny

D'autres de notre table qui nous écoutèrent hochaient la tête ou dirent "moi aussi" comme Neville, Dean et Seamus. je souriais contente de retrouver cette solidarité même si c'est par des temps sombre qui allait surement devenir plus sombre encore


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La grande salle se vida d'un coup, seul ceux qui restaient été encore à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir les 8e années de gryffondor, poufsouffle et serdaigle qui avaient combattus à nos côtés rester dans cette salle et puis il y avait notre groupe d'amis qui se constituer de moi, Alex même si certains ne le considéraient pas comme un ami, les jumeaux qui voulaient rester bravant les consignes de leurs parents qui allaient surement débarquer avec les miens, Harry notre héro qui venait de reprendre du poil de la bête près à combattre cette nouvelle menace alors qu'on venait de découvrir il y a quelques minutes que notre meilleur ami était un traître et Ginny la petite amie d'Harry qui n'était pas encore au courant que son frère nous avait trahi

-Mais c'est vrai où est Ron demanda-t-elle alors

Les épaules d'Harry se crispèrent alors qu'il se retourna vers sa petite amie et dis

-Il est à Azkaban, c'est lui qui à tuer le première année, c'est un mangemort, je suis désolé Gin'

-Non c'est pas possible pas mon frère pleura t-elle tu mens

-Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai, il avait aussi pour mission de te supprimer

-HARRY criais je

-Comment, il devait me…. me tuer hoqueta-t-elle vous le saviez tous les deux et vous ne m'avez rien dit

Elle nous regarda Harry et moi

-Nous ne savions pas que c'était Ron qui devait te tuer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sinon oui nous savions et devions te protéger contre quelqu'un qui avait reçu l'ordre de te tuer dis je

-Comment avez vous pu me cacher ça? COMMENT?

-C'était pour ton bien Gin', pardonne nous, nous voulions juste te protéger

-Un problème dit mon mari en arrivant

-Oh aucun dis je Harry vient juste de dire à Ginny que Ron devait la tuer

-Potter, je vous jure que

-Que rien du tout mon amour, on a encore besoin de lui dis je en lui prenant le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers mon ami

-Merci beaucoup Hermione, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimer que pour ça

-Pas de quoi Harry, rigolais je alors qu'il boudait, Oh Harry tu sais bien que je t'adore frèrot

Je lui collais un bisous sur la joue alors que mon mari grognait jaloux

-Toi aussi je t'aime dis je en donnant un baiser à mon mari bon sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait

-Vous rien répondit mon mari moi par contre j'ai des choses a faire, je vais donc vous ramenez à votre dortoir puis allais dans mon bureau. allez levez vous

On lui obéit, on le suivit alors que Alex trainasser derrière moi, je me retournais pour lui dire de se dépêcher et fus surprise de ne plus le voir

-Hé attendez dis je à mes amis, cousins et mon mari Alex n'est plus là

-Potter regardez votre carte

Harry obéit et sortit sa carte du maraudeur

-"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises", il est entrain de s'en aller vers la grille, il y est, il vient de transplaner répondit Harry

-Mais pourquoi, il est parti

-Parce que c'est un mangemort Hermione

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Harry

-Bon sang Hermione rend toi à l'évidence il vient de partir et il faisait ça plusieurs fois par semaine ce même système, c'est un mangemort, c'est sûr

-Non, il habite chez les moldus, il ne serait jamais un mangemort c'est pas possible. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi

-Soit continue à rêver, mais tu redescendras vite quand tu le verras du mauvais côté grogna Harry

On déposa Harry et compagnie dans la nouvelle salle commune des gryffondor de 8e années alors que Severus leur dit:

-Je vous demanderais de ne pas sortir de cette salle commune et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous appelez un elfe de maison ou vous envoyer un patronus à un professeur. Bien viens Hermione

-Euh attendez professeur dit mon cousin est ce qu'on va avoir cours si presque tout le monde part

-Vous aurez des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, si il n'y a que ça comme élèves, ils seront données par des membres de l'ordre. bien maintenant rentrez dans votre dortoir

Harry, Ginny, Lucie et Max lui obéirent et entrèrent dans leur salle commune, quand à moi je suivis mon mari qui me dit

-Je suis d'accord avec Potter Hermione, sur le faite que Alex Brode est un mangemort

-C'est pas possible Severus, je le connais depuis le berceau, jamais il ne serait un mangemort

-Hermione les gens changent tu as bien vu avec Weasley, passe y, et fais attention à toi quand il est dans les parages, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal

-D'accord soupirais je mais je ne suis pas convaincu

-Je ne te demande pas d'être convaincu mais de faire attention

Il m'emmena avec lui dans son bureau, je m'assois sur une chaise devant le bureau alors que Severus asseya de l'autre côté du bureau sur son siège. Il prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à marquer une note pour l'ordre avant de claquer des doigts faisant apparaître un hibou à qui il donna la lettre puis le laissa partir. Il porta alors son attention sur moi, il se leva de son siège avec un petit sourire et se dirigea vers moi. il me prit dans ses bras me relevant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque. je sentis ses mains passées sous mon chemisier allant jusqu'à mon soutien gorge, a ce moment là je me décalais de mon mari

-Vous croyez faire quoi là monsieur Rogue

-Cela ne se voit pas je compte faire l'amour à ma femme ici, maintenant, sur ce bureau dit il alors en me prenant dans ses bras

Il renversa tout ce qui avait sur le bureau avant de m'allonger dessus et de continuer son déshabillage. Mes vêtements furent vite partir me laissant juste avec ma culotte. il commença à déposer des baisers sur mon corps me faisant soupirer de bien être. Il passa une main sur mon intimité jouant avec mon clitoris, je laissais sortir un gémissement. Je pris ses hanches le faisant basculer sur moi pour prendre à pleine bouche ses lèvres avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Il ne lui restait plus que le boxer où on voyait une bosse montrant le plaisir qui montait en lui. Il enleva donc les dernières barrières qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, je pus voir son sexe gonfler rien que pour moi. Severus mit celui-ci à l'entrée de mon intimité avant de donner un coup et d'entré. ces va et viens furent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme suivi de près par mon mari qui se déversa en moi avant de se laisser tombé sur les bras au dessus de moi

-Je t'aime Hermione

-Moi aussi je t'aime Severus

Il m'embrassa puis on commença à se rhabiller jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma tante et mes parents qui étaient visiblement en colère. leur colère fut vite remplacer par par de la surpris puis de la gêne , car Severus n'avait remis que son pantalon laissant son torse nu et quant à moi je n'avais remis que ma jupe et j'étais en train de reboutonner ma chemise, Severus vu rouge en remettant sa chemise

-Nom d'un chien, il y a une porte s'est fait pour frapper cracha-t-il aussi gêné que moi ou les nouveaux arrivants

-Nous… Nous sommes désolés, nous savions pas que nous allions vous déranger dit ma mère d'une petite voix

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de mon mari pour le calmer, il soupira et demanda:

-Bon que puis je faire pour vous?

-Nous venons chercher Hermione et les jumeaux

-Hermione ? demanda mon mari en me regardant

-Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais je ne pars pas

-Comment ! Mais Hermione, c'est dangereux ici, il y a eu un meurtre. Nous voulons que tu rentres avec nous ainsi que les jumeaux

-Je suis majeure maman et ma place est ici auprès de mon mari et de mes amis, et les jumeaux sont de mon avis et veulent rester, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir tante Alice ils sont dans la salle commune dans Gryffondor de 8e année. Mais en tout cas je ne changerais pas d'avis je reste ici. je suis plus en sécurité avec mon mari dans le château que dans le monde moldus où le fils de Voldy lance des attaques contre les moldus. Vous serez mieux protégés ici qu'à la maison

-C'est un blague! il y a eu un meurtre ici je te ferais rappeler Hermione dit ma tante

-Sauf que le meurtrier a été arrêté précisa mon mari bien maintenant débrouillez-vous avec vos enfants mais Hermione reste avec moi, c'est mon dernier mot ainsi que son dernier mot

Ma tante fusilla mon mari du regard avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la claquer en sortant

-Peut être que je devrais lui rappeler qui est le directeur ici marmonna-t-il bien sinon je serais enchanté de vous accueillir ici à Poudlard si vous le voulez bien

Mes parents réfléchirent un moment avant de donner leurs approbations

-Bien, je vais vous faire attribuer une chambre alors, Vicky

Un elfe arriva et se courba devant Severus

-Vous m'avez demandé monsieur le directeur

-Oui je veux que tu emmènes Hermione et ses parents dans nos appartements

-Bien monsieur, si madame Rogue et ses parents veulent bien me suivre dit le petit elfe

J'embrassais mon mari et lui dis de faire attention à lui avant de suivre Vicky. Celle-ci nous mena jusqu'à mon appartement où je dis le mot de passe avant d'entrée suivie de mes parents

-C'est bon Vicky tu peux partir, je montrais leur chambre à mes parents

-Bien Mrs Rogue

Vicky partit dans un pop sonore me laissant seule avec mes parents. je leur montrais leur chambre avant d'aller dans le salon suivi par mes parents

-Et tu sûres que nous soyons tous en sécurité à Poudlard alors qu'un meurtre a été commis demanda mon père

-Oui Severus a fait renforcer la sécurité et puis vous êtes plus en sécurité ici que à Londre moldus, car cela grouille de mangemorts en embuscade. de plus je confierai ma vie entre les mains de Severus donc il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir

POV Externe

Dans un bois, un jeune homme couvert d'une longue robe de sorcier noir et dont le visage était caché d'un masque dorée avançait sous la pluie battante vers l'imposant château qui n'était autre que sien. Il se demanda si les autres à Poudlard avait remarqué son absence et si c'était le cas, il se promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il avança péniblement vers son château alors que sa robe devenait de plus en plus lourde, il maudit Weasley de s'être fait avoir si facilement par ce Rogue. il se promit de tuer Rogue, lui qui était un traître et qui avait pris celle qu'il aimait, oh oui Rogue allait payer


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Severus avait réuni les membres de l'ordre dans son bureau. Molly et Arthur étaient dans une rage pas possible, en voulant à Severus d'avoir fait emprisonner leur fils qui selon eux n'aurait rien fait, cela commença à agacer Severus qui prit la voix qu'il utilisait anciennement avec ses élèves pour dire

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais emprisonner quelqu'un sans avoir des preuves, venez, venez donc que je vous montre les souvenirs euent grâce un retourneur de temps, venez voir si ce n'est pas votre pauvre fils entre guillemet qui a tué cet élève qui n'a rien demandé si ce n'est que rester en vie, venez je vais vous montez la révélation qu'a faite votre fils sous veritaserum

Severus mit ses souvenirs dans la pensine et laissa les deux Weasley regarder, ils furent blanc comme un linge quand ils sortirent

-Vous disiez donc, dit Severus en regardant les deux puis je maintenant commencer cette réunion de crise

-Severus voyons doucement ils viennent tout de même de perdre leur fils dit Minerva

-c'était un mangemort, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir de la compassion marmonna Severus avant de s'installer sur son siège, Bien je vous ai fait venir ici car je voudrais que vous restez ici protéger Poudlard et les élèves restant en leur apprenant soit à se battre ou de nouveaux à les entraîner comme l'année dernière. De plus je crois que notre cher nouveau seigneur des ténèbres se cache dans mes élèves

-Quoi! Et tu veux qu'on l'apprend à se battre au fils du seigneur des ténèbres dit McGonagall

-Non, Minerva je n'ai jamais dit ça, je veux qu'on le démasque pour cela il faudra entraîner tout le monde à l'utilisation de la magie noir et vous me ferez une liste de ceux qui vont réussir dès le premier coup les sorts enseignés à partir de là, je pourrais des recherches sur ces gens si je ne les connais déjà pas spécialement

-Votre femme y sera sûrement dans cette liste fit remarquer Maugrey cela voudra dire qu'elle sera considéré comme suspecte

-Non, parce que je sais que Hermione n'y arriva pas tout de suite, elle a peut être une grande puissance magique, mais réussir un sort de magie noir du premier coup est un exploit ou alors il faut descendre d'une personne qui avait une grande puissance magique, donc cela sera impossible puisque Hermione est une née moldue. Bien c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, ceux qui ne veulent pas rester ici peuvent repartir, je ne dirais rien contre ça sinon je verrais ceux qui veulent rester demain pour le petit déjeuner sur ceux je vous quittes, pour ceux qui restent des appartements apparaîtront à votre disposition dans le couloir des professeurs au 5eme étage

Severus se leva et sortit de son bureau laissant les membres de l'ordre faire un choix. Quand il arriva dans son appartement ses beaux parents étaient entrain de parler avec leur fille. Hermione le regarda alors que celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers le placard où était rangé le whisky pur feu, il se versa un verre avant de demander

-Vous en voulez

-Non merci Severus dirent les parents d'Hermione

-ça c'est mal passé

-Non ce n'a rien avoir avec ça, je suis juste dépassé par les évènements, je me demande juste si nous aurions un jour un monde en paix pour nos enfants dit le directeur en buvant d'une traite son verre avant de se le remplir de nouveau

Il vient s'installer à côté de sa femme avec la bouteille dans une main et de l'autre son verre

-Je ne crois pas que te saouler soit la meilleure des choses à faire Sev' si tu veux mon avis

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser en couple et qu'on va monter nous coucher dit La mère de la jeune fille

-Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, je n'avais aucune intention de me saouler mais juste de boire 2 ou 3 verres pour me détendre

-Non ça va aller nous sommes fatigués de plus n'est ce pas Jonathan

-Oui

-Bien soit bonne nuit alors

Les deux adultes montèrent se mettre au lit laissant Severus et Hermione seuls

POV Hermione

Je regardais mon mari, il avait l'air de porter le poid du monde sur son dos, cela me rendais triste, j'avais tellement envie qu'il soit heureux, que tout se passe bien sans mangemorts, ni seigneur des ténèbres. j'attirai mon amour vers moi pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire

-S'il te plaît partage tes tourments avec moi Severus

-Que veux tu que je te dise Hermione, la vie est une merde dans laquelle on patauge sans pour autant pouvoir s'en sortir. A force on commence à s'épuiser et puis cela nous tue. C'est ce qui m'arrive tous les évènements me tuent à petit feu dit Severus en buvant d'une traite un deuxième verre

-Ne dis pas ça dis je non ne dis pas ça peut être que pour l'instant la vie est un merde dans laquelle on patauge mais ensemble on peut s'en sortir et devenir plus fort. S'il te plait ne perd pas courage, pas maintenant, pense à la vie qu'on aura après

-Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Des bêtises dis je en rigolant

Cela arracha un sourire à mon mari qui posa son verre sur la table basse avant de poser sa tête sur mes genoux, je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux, je l'entendis soupirer de bien être

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'avoir remarquée avant

-Ah, ah je t'aime mon chéri

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Allez, allons nous coucher avant que tu ne deviennes saoule à force de boire

Je pris le verre et la bouteille des mains de mon mari avant de prendre mon mari par le bras et de l'emmener dans notre chambre. Il se déshabilla ne laissant que son boxer avant de venir se glisser sous les draps

-Dors bien dis je en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue

-Dors bien aussi princesse dit il en me caressant la joue

Le lendemain, je me réveillais mais Severus n'était déjà plus à côté de moi. je partis donc m'habillais avant de descendre dans le salon Severus s'y trouvait avec mon père, ils parlaient de sport. je leur dis bonjour et viens m'installer à côté d'eux pour attendre ma mère avant d'aller manger, celle-ci descendit quelques minutes plus tard. on partit donc tous ensemble dans la grande salle où une seule table était installé car il ne restait presque plus personne. Je reconnus plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phénix assis à la table comme Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey ou encore Mrs Weasley et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. On s'installa et mangea tout en parlant avec animation puis Severus fit une annonce

-Bien aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix de vous apprendre à utiliser la magie noire

-Oh dis je existé d'apprendre de nouvelle chose même si cela était de la magie noire

-Bien terminez de manger puis nous travaillerons sur ces points

On fit tout vite car on voulait tout apprendre de nouvelles choses. on se leva tous pour que Severus puisse faire disparaître la table

-Bien nous allons commencer Brode, Lucie Granger, Weasley, Londubat vous allez avec Maugrey, Potter, Lovegood, Finnigan avec Lupin, Chang, Brown, Drago avec Thonks quand à Hermione, Marc Granger vous venez avec moi

-Eh merde dit mon cousin car il avait peur de mon mari

Je souris à cette remarque avant de me diriger avec lui vers mon mari

-Bien commençons, je tiens à éclaircir quelque point avec vous. tout d'abord il vous sera impossible de jeter un sort de magie noire dès aujourd'hui car il faut puiser une grande puissance de magie

-Oh dis je déçue

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione tu arriveras avec de l'entrainement mais cela me paraît impossible que tu puisse parvenir à faire un sort aujourd'hui

-Bien alors je m'entrainerais durement

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, la deuxième chose c'est que les sortilèges se feront dans une bulle de protection et sur des mannequins animés ou non. Bien commençons par le sort de brume qui permet d'immobiliser son adversaire, le sortilège est _Brumeas_ , bien Mr Granger si vous voulez bien venir par ici dit Severus en faisant entrer Marc dans la bulle de protection qu'il avait créé le mouvement pour créer cette brume consiste à faire un cercle autour de votre adversaire

-Cela ne me parait pas bien difficile dit Marc avec un petit sourire

-C'est ce que vous dites maintenant mais vous verrez quand vous essayerez de le faire. Bien je vous montre

Severus fit apparaître un mangemort en action et fit le sortilège, une brume épaisse sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers le mangemort dont les mouvements s'arrêtèrent soudainement

-Bien à vous maintenant

Mon cousin essaya alors mais n'y arriva pas comme l'avait prédit Severus, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire c'est faire sortir une petite fumée de sa baguette rien de plus

-Bien a toi Hermione dit mon mari

J'entrais dans la bulle alors que Marc y sortit vexé de n'avoir pas réussi le sort. je me mis en position et me concentrais avant de dire le sort et de faire le mouvement avec ma baguette. Une brume sortit alors de ma baguette sous le regard choqué de mon mari

-Comment! Comment c'est possible ?

-Euh je ne sais pas dis je

-Bien, c'est peut être un coup de chance, nous allons faire un autre sort, ce sort sert à faire à apparaître des flammes, bien il faut que vous dites Flamenun et vous dessinez une flamme. bien Hermione je te laisse essayer mais je tiens à te dire que ce sort est très difficile et donc que tu ne devrais pas arriver à le faire

Je hochais la tête et lançais le sort, une flamme se forma au bout de ma baguette. severus et les autres eurent l'air totalement surpris. Severus alla vers mes parents avant de revenir vers moi avec eux

-Allons dans mon bureau nous avons à parler nous dit il


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Nous marchâmes derrière mon mari, il nous fit rentrer dans son bureau. il nous fit face en s'asseyant derrière son bureau

-Qui sont les parents d'Hermione demanda-t-il alors en fixant mes parents

Nous parûmes tous trois choquer de cette question pour une raison différente, moi parce que je ne revenais pas que Severus puisse poser une telle question alors que pour mes parents c'était pour une tout autre raison

-Comment ça qui sont les parents d'Hermione, nous sommes ses parents dit ma mère

-Je ne peux pas douté de la parenté d'Hermione avec vous Jonathan par contre Hermione ne vous ressemble pas du tout Laure alors je me pose des questions et j'arrive à la conclusion que vous n'êtes pas sa véritable mère

-Severus dis je choquée par tout ce qu'il dit

-Je suis désolé de dire des choses pareille devant toi Hermione mais cela ne peut être que la vérité car il est impossible de réussir des sorts en magie noir lors d'un premier essaie, les seules personnes capables de faire ça ont du sang de sorcier dans leur veine. Alors dites moi la vérité car sinon Hermione sera suspecte au yeux de l'ordre, bien qu'elle est ma femme

-Suspecte mais pourquoi demandais je

-Cet exercice consiste à trouver le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres

-Quoi et tu crois que c'est moi!

-Bien sur que non mais les autres pourraient le croire, c'est pour cela que je vous le redemande qui sont les parents d'Hermione redemanda Severus en reportant son regard de glace sur mes parents

Je regardais mes parents me demandant ce qu'ils allaient répondre. Ils soutenaient tous les deux le regard de Severus, jusqu'à ce que mon père cède, soupirant avant de se passer une mains dans les cheveux

-Hermione est bien ma fille mais pas celle de Laure

-Jonathan dit alors ma mère

-Quoi Laure, je ne vais pas mentir surtout si Hermione peut être en danger. Je suis désolé Hermione, Laure n'est pas ta mère, ta mère s'appelait Harmonie Serdaigle

-Je comprend mieux maintenant dit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez ta puissance magique vient de ta mère c'est pour cela que tu as pu faire ces sorts. Je vais attendre les rapports des autres retournons dans la grande salle

On lui obéit et retourna tous dans la grande salle, les élèves étaient partis, ne laissant plus que les professeurs improvisés qui étaient assis en train de boire un verre

-Je vois que ça travaille dure ironisa mon mari

-Nous avions fini ce que nous devions leurs apprendre aujourd'hui alors pourquoi ne pas se détendre un peu, de plus Rogue je suis sur que vous devriez prendre un verre cela vous rendra plus aimable dit Maugrey en se massant la jambe

-C'est vous qui me dites ça Maugrey, bien sinon j'attend votre rapport.

-Eh bien dans mon groupe Drago a su tout de suite faire ces sorts mais ce n'est pas étonnant puisque qu'il est fils de mangemort, son père a dû lui apprendre la magie noir dit Thonks

-Oui, vous autre avez vous vu quelque chose

-Pour ma part rien dit Lupin même Harry qui est un très bon élève en sortilège n'a pas réussi à faire ces sorts

-Et vous Maugrey

-Brode a réussi une pierre de coup tout les sortilèges demander, moi je dis que ce garçon à quelque chose qui cloche car c'était comme si il se retenait à faire les sorts. Tu devrais faire des recherches sur son cas. Mais sinon j'ai vu aussi que Miss Granger avait aussi à faire tout les sortilèges demandés dit Fol oeil en me regardant d'un regard vigilant

-Sauf que Hermione n'a rien n'avoir, je viens d'avoir la réponse du pourquoi elle a réussi ces sorts

-Ah oui, c'est sur que vous n'allez pas suspecter votre femme Rogue, mais moi je dis qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde

-Je ne vous permet de me parler comme ça Maugrey

-Comment osez vous me parler comme ça Dit celui-ci en se levant

-Ça suffit, laissez ma femme tranquille Maugrey, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. De plus elle n'est pas la fille de vous savez qui, j'ai eu des explications de ses parents cela me suffit

-Bien entendu ironisa Maugrey

-Vous m'agacez Maugrey dit mon mari en se dirigeant vers celui-ci

Je rattrappais mon mari par le bras, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse de bêtise alors que je dis calmement

-Je viens de savoir par mes parents que ma vrai mère était Harmonie Serdaigle, est ce que cela vous va pour que je ne sois plus coupable ou alors allez y faites moi passer par le sort pour savoir qui sont mes parents

Je regardais Maugrey alors que celui-ci se leva et pointa sa baguette sur moi en me lançant le sort pour savoir qui était mes parents, se fut les noms suivant qui apparurent: " Jonathan Granger et Harmonie Serdaigle"

-Cela vous suffit-il maintenant dis je

-Oui

-Vous lui devez des excuses Alastor dit Mcgonagall

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires avant de marmonner des excuses à mon égard

-Bien je crois que je vais devoir faire des recherches sur ce Brode

-Pourquoi voulez vous autant qu'il soit le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, c'est mon ami depuis le berceau, je le serrais si c'était quelqu'un de mauvais dis je

-Donc tu dois savoir qui sont ses parents

-Oui sa mère s'appelait Alisson Brode et c'était une moldue elle est morte quand Alex a eu 8 ans

-Bien et son père alors qui était-il?

-Je ne sais pas dis je en baissant la tête

-Voilà où je voulais en venir Hermione, tu ne sais pas si bien qui est ce garçon, alors laisse moi faire des recherches

-Bien soupirais je

POV extérieur

De l'autre côté de la porte, un jeune homme écoutait attentivement la conversation avec un sourire

-Tu veux faire des recherches sur moi Rogue, il faudra voir si tu arrives avant que je ne te tue et que Hermione soit à moi

Sur ces mots le jeune homme qui n'était autre que Alex Brode se retourna pour aller au manoir Jedusor pour préparer un plan d'action contre l'ancien maître de potion

Du côté de Poudlard Severus demanda à Remus de trouver des infos sur le jeune Brode avant de partir raccompagner sa femme et sa belle famille dans ses appartements et de retourner travailler dans le bureau directorial.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Quelques jours passèrent quand Remus ramena enfin les informations que Severus lui avait demandé

-Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé sur lui, je n'ai pas regardé donc tu seras le premier au courant si il est le nouveau seigneur ou non. Bien c'est pas tout mais je dois rejoindre Dora, on se voit plus tard

-Oui dit Severus en commençant à ouvrir l'enveloppe donner par Remus

Dans cette enveloppe Severus trouva l'acte de naissance du jeune garçon, dans la case mère il était marqué Alisson Brode comme Hermione lui avait dit par contre dans la case père on pouvait lire Tom Jedusor. Severus ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'il avait bel et bien eu raison de s'être méfié de ce garçon.

-Je vois que vous avez tous découvert Rogue dit une voix devant lui

Severus ouvrit vite les yeux et s'aperçut qu'on pointait une baguette vers lui, il leva la tête et vit Alex Brode se tenir devant lui enjoue

-Brode

-Ne faites pas un geste Rogue sinon je vous tue

-Alors vous êtes bel et bien son fils

-Bien sûr, vous croyez quoi, je vais me venger de Potter mais aussi de vous, vous qui avez trahi mon père en plus qui m'avait pris Hermione

-Hermione?

-Oui je l'aime depuis tout petit. Et… et vous il vous suffit d'arriver comme ça et voilà elle vous tombe dans les bras. mais si je vous tue alors elle sera à moi

-Vous croyez ça, alors c'est que vous êtes idiot. Hermione m'aime et si vous me tuez alors croyez bien qu'elle vous détestera

-C'est ce que vous croyez, pour l'instant vous allez venir avec moi, incarcerem

Des cordes attachèrent Severus, alors que Alex écrivit un mot à l'attention d'Hermione. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue et lui assena un coup sur la tête le faisant s'évanouir avant de le prendre par le bras et de transplaner chez lui

POV Hermione

Je passais ma journée avec mes amis avant qu'on aille manger le soir. Tout le monde était à table sauf Severus, je fronçais les sourcils avant de demander

-Vous savez où est Severus

-Il doit encore être dans son bureau à lire les documents que je lui ai apporté ce matin

-Cela serait bien lui, de lire tout les informations qu'il a et d'oublier de venir manger. Bien je vais le chercher

-Je viens avec toi on ne sait jamais dit Remus

Je hochais de la tête avant de me lever suivi de Remus. on alla dans le bureau de Severus mais on le trouva pas

-Il doit être surement autre part dis je en soupirant peut être à la bibliothèque

-Non je ne crois pas Hermione dit mon ami en me tendant un papier le visage pâle

Je lui pris le papier des mains et commençais à le lire

-"J'ai ton mari, pour qu'il soit libre viens au manoir Jedusor qui est à l'adresse suivante 15 Main Street , viens seule ou je le tue, ton ami et seigneur des ténèbres Alex Brode"

-Alors c'était vrai Alex est le fils de tu sais qui, j'arrives pas à y croire. il faut que j'allais chercher Severus, tout de suite

-Non Hermione, cela pourrez être un piège. Il nous faut un plan

-Le plan est tout fait je vais chercher Severus et vous restez ici, sinon il le tuera

-Je te croyais plus maline que ça Hermione, mais on voit que l'amour rend aveugle. Que tu ailles avec ou sans nous il le tuera, Severus est un traître

-Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire

-Je ne te dis pas qu'on va rien faire mais avant il faut aller prévenir les autres. Allez viens retournons à la grande salle

Je le suivis alors que des larmes commencèrent à voiler la vision

-Eh ça va aller mione, on va le retrouver sain et sauf d'accord

-Je… je l'espère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne pouvais plus le voir

On arrivait dans la grande salle, tout le monde me regardait

-Où est Severus demanda Mcgonagall

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, des larmes commencèrent à remplir mes yeux avant de couler sur mes joues alors que Remus répondit:

-Il a été enlevé par Brode qui est aussi le fils de vous savez qui

-Oh mon dieu dit ma cousine en venant me prendre dans ses bras

Je pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatais en sanglot

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve, il faut qu'on le retrouve

-Chut mione on est là, on va le retrouver mais il faut un plan d'accord calme toi. tout va bien se passer

-Amener la dans ses appartement Miss Granger, Potter allez y aussi. on vous expliquera tout plus tard dit le professeur Mcgonagall quant à vous Hermione ne faites pas de chose stupide

Ma cousine et mon meilleur ami m'emmenèrent donc dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Severus. mes parents étaient assis entrain de parler quand on arriva, a peine fus je dans l'appartement que j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglot. Mes parents accourent voir qu'est ce qu'il y avait

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ma mère en a courant pour me prendre dans ces bras

je hoquetais plusieurs fois sans pour voir dire un mot, ce fut donc Harry qui parla

-Le professeur Rogue a été kidnappé par Brode

-Par Alex dit surprise ma mère

-C'est… c'est le fils de…. de tu-sais-qui réussis je à dire

Ma mère m'emmena dans le canapé et me berça alors que je disais:

-Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il faut que je le retrouve

PDV externe

Dans la grande de salle, Maugrey était contre le faite que l'ordre aille aider Severus

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait aller l'aider alors qu'il a tué Dumbledore et en plus c'est un traître qui se fait passer pour un membre de l'ordre sans que vous le voyez. moi je vous le dis ouvert les yeux et laissez le crever, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite

-ça suffit Alastor, nous savons que vous détestez Severus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traité de la sorte. De plus Severus n'est pas un traître et c'est Albus qui lui a demandé de le tuer, donc que vous le voulez ou non Alastor, on va aller chercher Severus. Vous pouvez toujours rester ici si vous le souhaitez dit le professeur Mcgonagall

-Bien c'est pas tout mais il faut trouver un plan pour le sauver puisqu'on sait déjà qu'il est au 15 Main Street dit Remus

-Je vais demander à Lucius des informations sur le lieu avec le nombre de mangemorts présent etc puis je lui demanderais des robes de mangemorts pour passer inaperçu et on le sauve. Hermione devra arriver la bas seule pendant que nous nous cacherons parmis les mangemorts. Bien nous irions le sauver demain, je demanderais à tous ceux qui veulent venir d'être prêt à 10h demain, la réunion est terminé

Sur ces mots le professeur Mcgonagall vers le bureau directorial pour appeler Lucius. pendant ce temps du côté de Severus celui-ci se trouvait dans les cachots du manoir de Brode, il était étalé par terre après les endoloris qu'il venait de recevoir, regardant avec hargne son agresseur qui souriait

-Salaud, et vous croyez que Hermione pourra vous aimez

-Je ne demande pas à être aimé, je la veux pour moi, et voyez vous Rogue on a été élevé ensemble donc je sais qu'elle viendra. Oh oui elle viendra Ah ah et qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de vous Rogue, Hermione sera ma femme et me donnera un héritier

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, jamais dit Severus en essayant de se relever mais retombant

-Vous êtes... comment dire lamentable dit Brode avec un sourire mauvais

On put entendre un crac et un grognement de la part de Severus quand Brode marcha sur son bras le cassant

-Bien reposez vous bien, car je crois que cela sera vos derniers moment de vie

Brode dit ça en rigolant avant de tourner les talons et laissant Severus salement amoché tomber dans l'inconscience


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Le jour suivant les membres participant au sauvetage étaient réuni dans le bureau du directeur, le professeur Mcgonagall donnait les dernières directives pendant que Lucius distribuer les robes de mangemorts à tout le monde sauf Hermione. Si on regardait de plus près le visage de celle-ci, on pourrait remarquer ses yeux boursouflés à cause des larmes versés hier mais il y avait autre chose dans ces yeux, cette autre chose était de la détermination, oui de la détermination de sauver son mari mais aussi une haine incontrôlable contre celui qui s'était fait passé pour son ami pendant toute ces années

-Il m'appelle dit Lucius en se tenant le bras où la marque des ténèbres trôné

-Bien mes chers amis allons chercher Severus

Du côté de Brode celui-ci ne se doutait l'arrivé des membres de l'ordre. il réunit ses mangemorts les plus fidèles pour une attaque à Poudlard, l'ordre put s'infiltrer dans les rangs sans qu'il le sache attendant le bon moment

PDV Hermione

les participants à cette mission était déjà tous partis se camoufler, alors que moi je me tenais devant le grand manoir où était retenu mon mari, mon seul amour. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'envoyer un sort sur les défenses du manoir pour pouvoir passer. Une fois que j'eus réduit les défense à néant, je partis vers le manoir, personne ne m'arrêta ce qui me parut suspect mais je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à arriver devant des grandes portes. je pris une grande inspiration avant de pousser celle-ci déterminé à retrouver Severus

-Hermione nous t'attendions dit alors Alex avec un grand sourire

Je lui lançais l'un de mes plus beau regard noir dont Severus serait fier avant de dire

-Je suis ici alors libère Severus

-Severus, oh tu parles de la loque qui est dans les cachots. Lucius peux tu aller le chercher

-Oui maître

Lucius reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec Severus qui était vraiment mal en point

-Severus criais je voulant aller vers lui

Je fus empêché par Brode qui se mit devant moi

-Non, non tu es à moi maintenant

-Laisse moi, Severus, oh Severus

-Hermione dit celui-ci en reprenant conscience tu… n'aurais pas … dû venir

-Bien maintenant que tu la vue. Tu vas devoir m'embrasser pour qu'il puisse partir d'ici sinon je le tue

Je regardais Severus avant de laisser de nouveau un regard noir à Alex. Je regardais de nouveau du côté de Severus pour voir si Lucius était près à l'emmener, je vis celui-ci hocha distraitement la tête avant que je ne dise

-Jamais, je te hais. MAINTENANT criais je en pointant ma baguette sur lui

Les membres de l'ordre se découvrirent de leur robes commençant à combattre les mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Lucius lui transplana tout de suite avec Severus à l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors qu'Alex me regardait soupirant pointant sa baguette sur moi

-Je vois que tu avais tout prévu. Je t'aime mais je vais devoir te tuer tout de même

-Tu n'as qu'à te rendre et là tu seras épargné mais tu croupiras à Azkaban, j'y veillerais personnellement

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ami d'enfance

-Tu n'es pas mon ami que j'ai connu. Non celui que j'ai connu n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que tu as fait

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix AVADA KEDAVRA

-EXPELLIARMUS

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent comme lors de la bataille entre Voldemort et Harry. Je mis toute ma puissance dans ce sort alors que les combats s'étaient arrêtés pour savoir qui allait gagner cette fois. Mon sort prit de l'avance sur celui d'Alex, il alla de plus en plus vers lui jusqu'à le désarmer et retourner son sort contre lui, le tuant. Quand il tomba par terre inanimé, les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas encore tuer ou attraper commencèrent à transplaner alors que les membres de l'ordre leur courser après. Quand à moi je regardais une dernière fois le corps de celui qui avait été mon ami et mon confident pendant mon enfance avant de transplaner à Poudlard retrouver mon mari. Je courais vers l'infirmerie, quand je fus devant, je poussais les portes pour entrer. Je vis Mrs Pomfresh activait autour de Severus lui donnant des potions et lui prodiguant des soins avant de venir vers moi

-Comment va-t-il ? demandais je

-Il n'a pas été épargné, il a un bras cassé que j'ai pus réparer avec une potions, de plus il a 3 côtes fêlés mais cela je ne peux rien y faire cela passera avec le temps, plusieurs hématomes et un oeil au beurre noir mais pas de traumatisme crânien fort heureusement. voilà

-Puis je aller le voir

-Oui allez y, mais il dort

Je hochais la tête avant de me dirigeais vers mon mari, quand je vis l'état dans lequel il était les larmes me montèrent aux yeux

-Oh Severus dis je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

Je pris sa main dans la mienne alors que les membres de l'ordre blessaient débarquèrent l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. je réalisais enfin que tout était fini, plus de seigneur des ténèbres, on allait enfin mené une vie normale. La mère et le soeur de Severus arrivèrent vers moi pour prendre des nouvelles de celui. je leur répétais ce que l'infirmière m'avait dit, elle décidèrent de veiller aussi sur Severus

PDV Severus

Je grognais, j'avais mal partout. j'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté en grognant de plus belle, je vis ma mère se pencher vers moi

-Severus tu es réveillé. Mrs Pomfresh, il est réveillé

l'infirmière de Poudlard arriva et me demanda

-Vous avez mal quelque part Severus

-Partout vieille chouette, on voit que ce n'est pas vous qui vous vous êtes fait torturé marmonnais je

-On dirait qu'il a déjà repris du poil de la bête dit cette stupide infirmière avant de me donner une potions anti-douleur

Je regardais autour de moi avant que mes yeux se soient attirés par la belle demoiselle qui était en train de dormir en me tenant la main

-Elle n'a pas voulu aller se coucher, elle voulait rester près de toi. tu as de la chance de l'avoir me dit ma mère

-Oui je le sais bien dis je avec un petit sourire en caressant ses cheveux cela la réveilla

-Severus, je ne rêves pas tu es bien réveillé

Pour tout lui répondre je hochais la tête alors qu'elle me sautait dessus pour m'embrasser me faisant lâcher un grognement de douleur la faisant reculer tout de suite

-Oh désolé, désolé

-Eh c'est bon Hermione, ça va, embrasse moi encore s'il te plaît

Elle m'obéit alors que des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux

-J'ai tellement eu peur

-Je suis là ma chérie, je ne te quitterais jamais dis je en essuyant avec difficulté ses larmes Je t'aime Hermione

-Moi aussi


	21. épilogue

Epilogue

10 ans plus tard, je dormais bien tranquillement les bras entourant la taille de ma femme. Quand soudain je fus réveillé en sursaut par un de mes petits monstres qui disait

-Debout papa, debout maman, allez levez vous

-Va te recoucher Mathis il n'est pas l'heure grognais je en enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de femme

-Mais non il est 7h, il faut se lever pour pas que je sois au retard pour le poudlard express

-Tu ne seras pas au retard alors retourne te coucher, et puis si tu rates le train, tu transplaneras avec maman et moi

-Pas question je ne veux pas être considéré comme le chouchou parce que t'es le directeur et que maman est professeur de métamorphose

-Vas te préparer alors

Mon fils ne se fit pas dire deux fois et partit s'habiller. Quant à moi, j'ouvris les yeux en soupirant, je vis que ma femme était réveillé et me regardé avec un grand sourire

-T'aurais pu dire quelque chose

\- je ne crois pas, après tout j'étais aussi excitée que lui quand je devais aller pour la première fois à Poudlard. Bien aller maintenant lève toi mon serpent avant Mathis ne revienne te chercher dit Hermione en m'embrassant et se levant

-Hum, oui j'arrive

Je regardais ma femme quittait notre chambre avant de voir une petite tête brune me regarder par la porte, je souris voyant ma fille Harmonie traînant son lapin en peluche derrière elle.

-Bonjour papa dit elle en allant vers moi

-Bonjour ma petite princesse dis je en la prenant dans mes bras bien dormi

-Oui mais Mathis m'a réveillé

-Quel vilain! Allez descendons rejoindre maman et Mathis

Je la posais sur le lit avant de me lever et de lui proposer ma main qu'elle prit. On rejoignit ma belle qui était en train de donner à manger à mon fils déjà habiller

-Tu es habillé

-Bah oui il faut pas que je rate le train

Je secouais la tête avec un petit sourire avant de partir me servir un tasse de café et de venir me mettre derrière ma femme qui faisait des oeufs brouillés

-ça m'a l'air d'être bon tout ça

-Oui et bien si tu veux que ça continu à être bon, tu devrais te reculer car tu me déconcentres

-Vraiment dis je avec un petit sourire de coin

Je pris sa taille de mon bras libre et commença à faire des petits bisous dans le cou

-Severus me prévient-elle

-Oui mon amour

-Arrête, tout d'abord il y a les enfants et en plus tu viens de gagner tu m'as fait faire brûler les oeufs

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire avant qu'elle ne donne un recurvite sur la poêle et recommence à faire des oeufs. je partis m'installer à côté de mon fils qui manger ses céréales, il avala la cuillère qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de me demander

-Papa, est ce que c'est grave si je ne suis pas à Serpentard

-Bien sur que non fils, peu importe la maison qui te seras, tu resteras mon fils. de plus si je voulais que tu sois à Serpentard je n'aurais pas épousé une fichu gryffondor dis je en riant

Je sentis alors une claque derrière ma tête

-Aie, ça fait mal dis je faussement

-Sale Serpentard, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé

-Pour mon charisme, mon charme inné et ma magnifique personnalité

-Bien sûr, bien sûr mon chéri, ça va les chevilles et la tête

-Très bien merci de t'en inquiéter

-Tais toi et mange dit elle en déposant une assiette d'oeufs brouillés

-Merci princesse dis je avant de manger

Après manger, je partis finaliser ma valise avant de partir aider ma fille à faire sa valise

-On peut mettre ça papa

Je me retournais pour voir ce que Harmonie voulait mettre et vit une montagne de peluche

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible Harmonie. Nous partons pour l'école, on ne déménage pas définitivement. Tu peux mettre une ou deux peluches dans la valise mais pas plus

Je vis ma fille faire la moue avant de mettre deux de ses peluches, je refermais sa valise avant de la mettre en bas avec la mienne et celle d'Hermione. Puis je partis vérifier comment s'en sortait mon fils, je vis celui-ci essayer par tous les moyens de fermer sa valise

-Attend je vais t'aider. Assis toi dessus pour que je puisse la fermer

Mathis m'obéit et s'assit sur sa valise alors que je fermis celle-ci. Je la fis rejoindre les autres en bas, je parlais quelques minutes avec mon fils avant que ma femme nous dise:

-Les garçons descendaient, il est l'heure de partir

Mathis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il me prit la mains et m'entraina à sa suite me disant

-Dépêche toi papa, on va être au retard

Quand nous fûmes en bas, nous mîmes notre cape de sorciers avant de transplaner à la voie 9 ¾ . Ma soeur arriva quelques minutes après nous accompagner de son mari et de leur 2 enfants Alice 10 ans qui rentré aussi à Poudlard et Nathan 4 ans

-Parrain, Marraine dit la petite Alice en courant vers nous alors que mon fils partit aussi dire bonjour à sa marraine et son oncle

Nous dîmes bonjour quand le sifflet du train retentit, nous serrâmes une dernière fois notre fils dans nos bras avant de le laisser partir avec sa cousine dans les train qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Nous parlions quelques minutes avec Alysson et son mari avant de transplaner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Le soir arriva avec la répartition des nouveaux élèves parmis eux je pus voir mon fils et ma filleul parler avec un garçon et une fille. Hermione se leva pour dire les noms, les noms passèrent jusqu'à arriver à:

-Mathis Rogue

J'entendis des murmures dans la salle, se demandant si c'était mon fils. Mathis quand à lui alla sur le tabouret et Hermione lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. je retins mon souffle jusqu'au verdict finale

-Serpentard

-Yes dis je

Ma femme me regarda avant de secouer la tête alors que Mathis partit vers sa nouvelle table avec le sourire

-Alice Romane dit alors ma femme

Ma filleule eu juste le temps de s'asseoir que le choixpeau dit tout de suite:

-Serdaigle

Je souriais aussi avant que ma femme ne revienne et que je fasse mon discours de rentrée. après que j'eus fini, je repartis m'asseoir à côté de ma femme qui me dit:

-Content que Mathis soit à Serpentard

-Bien sur mais j'aurais été aussi fière de lui si il aurait été à Gryffondor ou dans une autre maison

-Bien sur, je te crois, depuis petit tu voulais qu'il soit à Serpentard

-Eh ben, il y est, tu vois j'avais des bonnes intuitions

-Idiot va, mais je t'aime comme ça

-Moi aussi princesse je t'aime et ça pour l'éternité

FIN


End file.
